Marichat Oneshots
by writerllofllworlds
Summary: Adrien, disguised as Chat Noir, has developed a deep friendship with a one Marrinete Dupain-Cheng. Lots of Oneshots about Marichat.
1. Not So One-Sided

"I told you, Princess, I don't skate."

Adrien, sporting his usual Chat Noir mask, watched as Marinette shook her head and rolled her sky blue eyes, but otherwise she ignored his comment. Her hand still gripped his wrist tightly as they snuck around the skating rink and slipped through the unlocked door at the very back.

"Oh, sneaking into a closed down rink? Maybe I have become a bad influence on you, Princess!"

The dark haired girl slapped his shoulder playfully and shushed him. "Hey, if we came in the main door during hours, everyone would see you with me and things would get complicated. Like you said, evil peeps could see me as a target. Besides, I don't like it when a lot of people are looking at me, skating or no."

Adrien chuckled but didn't complain when Marinette slid her hand into his. He knew it was only to make him move faster, he wasn't an idiot, but that didn't stop him from taking pleasure in it. He had to make sure that he didn't purr, but silently giggled in his head.

They entered the rink as silently as possible and made their way to where the skates were kept. After checking shoe sizes and tying laces, they both slipped out onto the icy surface.

Adrien had always loved skating. His mother had introduced him to it when he was four and he had done it ever since. But Marinette didn't know that. She thought, because he kept telling her, that he was a terrible skater and that she was going to teach him how to do it. That meant that she was going to hold his hands and let him pull her close to "keep him steady". He could be close enough to smell the sweet, sugary, cinnamon smell that was Marinette. He would be able to see her smirk and her grin and her blush in High Definition.

And seeing her take control was one of the cutest things.

"Come on." She said, taking his wrist and leading him out onto the ice. Her cheeks had already begun to turn pink from the cold and he reached up to pull tighter around her neck. She smiled in thanks and nudged his shoulder.

Things like that weren't awkward around the pair anymore. Those things were actually super common. They would make sure the other was eating, sleeping, warm, cold, _alive_. You know, the normal things that a superhero and his best friend check up on. Adrien would massage Marinette's shoulders when she was stressed and she would scratch him underneath his chin and behind his ears when he was tired. They were best friends, and those things were normal.

They shouldn't have made him so happy.

But they did.

"Okay." her soft voice brought him back to reality. "Now, try and stay on your feet and watch."

He did just that. His eyes were trained on her as she skated so skillfully around the rink, simple at first and then she began to jump and twirl. She seemed to enter her own world and completely forget Adrien was there. She laughed to herself when she would make a mistake. She closed her eyes and skated without looking like she had memorized every inch of the rink.

And he loved it. Every second where she was just her. She wasn't stressed with school or friends or him. She wasn't worried about the normal, simple, everyday things. She was free to be clumsy and mess up and laugh at herself because it was just them. Two friends having fun.

But they were more than that.

So much more.

"Come on, Kitty!" She beckoned to him. "Get your leather covered butt out here! I can't show you what to do if you don't try!"

Adrien chuckled and did as he was told. But after a few skates he "fell". Tumbling to the ground, he was greeted by the sweet melody of her laughter. He faked a groan and glanced up to find her skating towards him, shoulders shaking.

His heart fluttered.

She extended a hand. "Need some help, Silly Kitty?"

Adrien took her hand gladly and she helped him to his feet. He took the liberty of a quick sniff of her hair as she pulled him up and a sly smile slipped onto his lips for a short second before she began to speak again.

"Here." she took his arm and placed it on her shoulder and took his other hand and placed it in her own. She pulled him closer to her and met his eyes. A sweet smile that was filled with laughter was settled on her pink lips and he couldn't help but grin back. "Do what I do, alright?"

He nodded and winked. "I'm a quick learner, Princess."

Adrien's heart soared when he saw the light blush that dusted her cheeks. She shook her head and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Try and skate forward. Can you do that?"

"What am I, six?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that."

Marinette laughed, throwing her head back. The heavenly sound filled the entire rink and sent an arrow straight to his heart. But he skated forward when she did. They repeated the step again and again, Adrien pretending to almost make them both fall.

"Okay, Chat. I think you're ready to skate by yourself now. Go on."

"Sure I can't hold on to you for a while longer, Mari?" He said in a low tone, raising an eyebrow and dipping his head to meet her eye level. Red soared through her cheeks and she rolled her eyes, but his mission had succeeded.

"As much as I would enjoy that, you'll never learn if you don't try yourself. Now go. Go on." And then she let go of him and skated away.

Man, she had no idea the effects she had on him. Her smile, her laugh, her voice, and don't even get him started on her body. Yeesh.

She also didn't know that he intended every fall that night. Every trip and fail was in his plan. Because then he could hear her laugh and snort and her giggles as she helped him up. And then he got to see the different shades of blue in her eyes and take a whiff of her lovely bakery smell.

Eventually, though, he could notice both of their expressions growing tired. His legs and feet ached, along with his chest. His heart was hurting and alight with joy at the same time. He didn't know you could feel both extreme sadness and happiness at the same time. But it was wearing him out.

Knowing that Marinette was reaching the end of the line, he decided to throw off the charade and show her what he could do.

And he did.

He twirled and jumped and danced around her. Her eyes widened and she gasped, hands flying to her mouth as her gaze danced with oncoming giggles.

And suddenly he was right in front of her, holding her waist and staring into her cloudless gaze. A blush was creeping up her face and he grinned in that mischievous way of his.

"Y-you learn fast." She stuttered.

Adrien's heart almost went into cardiac arrest. He could make her stutter. Testing this new discovery, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "I had a great teacher."

Acknowledging the shiver that she gave, he turned his head slightly and kissed her cheek softly, her breath hitting his skin as she gasped.

"Thanks Princess."

And then he was gone.

That night, Adrien couldn't help but feel happy with himself. Despite Plagg's nagging to leave him out of those sloppy love things, he couldn't keep himself from smiling, grinning, laughing to himself.

Her blush. Her laughter. Her stuttering. Her gasps.

Maybe his feelings weren't so one sided after all.


	2. Anytime

_He ran through the street. Fires raged all around him and smoke filled the air. Black clouds darkened the sky and thunder shook the city. Cars were in flames, windows were broken. Bodies littered the sidewalks and screams filled the sky._

 _But one, one in particular, he could pick out._

" _MARINETTE!" He shouted, but nothing came out. He tried and tried and tried again to get his voice to work, to tell her that he was coming to save her, but it wasn't working. Frustration and fear built up in his chest and tears pricked the edges of his eyes._

 _Suddenly, he was in front of the bakery, her bakery, and his heart became lead._

 _The windows were nothing more than piles of shattered glass. The door was nothing more than a bunch of splinters. He could see the smoke billowing inside the shop. Her screams for help became louder, and his heart was responding with screeches of agony. He had to help her._

 _Adrien forced himself to enter the bakery and run up the stairs, ignoring the overturned tables and the cracked counters. The countless sweets and pastries that littered the floors. The small fires that dotted the carpet. He would care about those later. She was more important._

 _She was the most important._

" _MARINETTE?" His voice was working again. "MARINETTE?!"_

" _CHAT? CHAT IS THAT YOU?"_

 _Adrien let out a laugh of relief at her voice. It was full of fear and pain, but still there. She was there. She was alive. She was okay._

 _He forced open the hatch and pushed away the debris that lay on top of the trap door. His eyes searched the room, quickly taking in the situation. Small fires had sprung up in the carpet and on her bed. Half of her wall had been blown out and he could see the city of Paris sprawled out before them, chaos reigning over his beloved home. And then his eyes fell on his Princess._

 _Her hair was everywhere and her eyes were filled with tears, but_

 _but he had never seen anything more beautiful._

" _Chat." the way she whispered his name with relief, not in a damsel in distress kind of way, but in the exact same way he felt. Replief. Comfort that he was alive too and there, with her, in the flesh. She gave him a soft, watery smile, and that was it._

 _He vaulted forward, taking her in his arms and pulling her into a bone crushing hug. He buried his nose into her hair and smelled the familiar scent of sugar and cinnamon that had become the Marinette scent. He felt her skin against his, hot and alive, and his heart relaxed an inch. She was okay._

" _I thought I'd lost you." He whispered, so soft she almost didn't hear._

" _You can't get rid of me that easily, Kitty."_

 _Adrien pulled away and met her eyes. A forest of green met a sea of blue and he grinned, kissing her forehead. "Let's get you out of here."_

 _But that was when he saw it. He glanced down and saw the terrible, huge, crimson stain on her shirt._

 _And suddenly she had fallen limp in his arms and her skin had gone cold. Her eyes were glazed and stared into his without seeing. Her mouth was parted but no breath was escaping her lips._

" _No. No. No, no, nonononononono. NO!" Adrien felt the hot tears slide down his face before he could stop them. He pressed his hands to her chest and tried to feel her heart beat because she couldn't be dead. Not Marinette. Not his Marinette._

 _Fear enveloped him and sent him into a state he had never been. He tried in every way he knew how to wake her up, to bring her back. He screamed her name, shouted at her to return, but nothing worked. She remained lifeless and ice cold, eyes staring without seeing, a ghost of a smile on her lips._

 _His throat was screaming in pain and his vision was blurred with his tears. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. His Princess couldn't be dead. This wasn't possible._

 _Adrien was supposed to protect her. He was supposed to keep her safe. One minute she was alive and breathing, beaten but okay, and the next she had slipped from his fingers. The life had left her body and she had fallen still in his arms. Her breath had stopped coming, her heart had stopped beating and she was gone._

 _And he never got to tell her._

 _He never got to tell her how much he loved her._

 _How much he loved her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her voice, her hair and her nose. The way her lips would lift when he made cheesy jokes and the way she blushed when he complimented her work. They way she was always brave and confident and there was no one else in the world like her._

 _He never told her, and now he had lost his chance._

" _Marinette, please." His voice was barely audible and shaky. His throat was on the verge of collapse, but he had to say this. She deserved that. "Please come back. Please come back. I love you, please…"_

" _Please…"_

" _Marinette? Marinette? MARINETTE!?"_

"MARINETTE!" Adrien bolted upright, his eyes wide and fear gripping him harder than death ever could. Sweat poured down his face, mixing with the tears that escaped his eyes. He glanced around, eyebrows furrowing and realization dawning.

It was a nightmare. Just a nightmare.

His fear subsided to a high level of concern. His heart was still jumpy and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

He had to go see her.

He had to make sure that she was alright.

After some serious conversation with Plagg, he was jumping from one Parisian rooftop to the next, hidden by the blackness of night. He moved without making a sound, weaving in and out of chimneys, his eyes peeled for his favorite bakery.

Vaulting onto her roof, he immediately stared down into the glass trap door. Darkness shrouded her room, but there was just enough moonlight that he could make out her small figure, surrounded by blankets and snuggled up next to the wall. Her fingers were wrapped around the cat pillow he had given her and he could see her hair rustle with every breath she took.

She was alive.

She was okay.

 _Thank God_.

His raven haired princess stirred and sat up, rubbing her eyes lazily. Glancing around, her eyes eventually fell on his form, glancing down from her glass trap door, and she jumped.

Adrien chuckled, but inside he felt guilty. He hadn't even thought about how his loud thump when he landed could have caused her to wake. But, since she was now opening the door, it would further confirm that she was alright.

He needed that.

"Chat, you ridiculous cat, what are you doing here? It's 1:00 in the morning!"

Her sassy whisper met his ears and he could have cried. It took him a minute to form words. "I had to come see you."

"Why?" She placed her hands on her hips.

Adrien had to force himself not to drown in that sea of blue. "I-I um… had a dream that you were in danger. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

He watched as Marinette's face slowly changed from annoyance to concern. Her frustrated frown flipped into a soft one, and her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes becoming full of a light fear. "Are _you_ okay?"

He loved when she asked that. It meant she cared.

"I am now, Princess." Adrien smiled.

Marinette didn't seem to fully believe him.

"Chat…" She began softly, tilting his chin to make him meet her eyes. "I'm right here, right now. Alive. Well. Safe. No need to worry. Besides," she grinned, trying to lift the atmosphere. "I can take care of myself. I'm big girl, you know."

Adrien forced out a chuckle, but said nothing and she continued.

"And… I'm always here for you, okay? Please don't forget that." Her voice was sincere, and when he met her gaze, he felt a warm feeling spread through his whole body. "I'm here through it all. Thick and thin, good and bad, because that's what friends are for. So, anytime you want to talk about anything, I'm here."

Adrien felt tears begin to surface again, and when he spoke his voice was thick. "Thanks, Mari. I-I just needed to know that you were safe, that's all."

She placed her hand on his cheek and he immediately closed his eyes and leaned into it because it further confirmed that she was alive. Her warm hand against his cold cheek sent a chill down his spine and he purred.

Marinette giggled and ruffled his hair before withdrawing her hand, much to his dismay. "I know, I know, but I have school tomorrow, Kitty Cat. I need sleep."

Adrine nodded, a real grin making its way onto his lips. "Yeah, I should let you get back to that. I sincerely apologize for interrupting your beauty sleep, Princess, not that you need it." He bowed magnificently.

She laughed again and Adrien cherished the sound. "Anytime Kitty, anytime. I will waste my sleep for you any night. Really."

His heart swelled so much he could feel it coming to the point of explosion.

Man, he was so deep, and he never wanted back out.

"Goodnight, My Lady."

"Goodnight, Kitty."


	3. Usually

Marinette usually didn't let things like this get to her.

Usually, whenever someone insulted her she could bounce right back with a witty insult.

Usually things like this rolled off her shoulders without so much as a blink.

 _Usually_.

So, why on this rainy Friday evening was she sitting on her bed, pacing the length of her room and muttering the same phrase over and over again? Because that's what usually happened. This wasn't a usually time.

Why? Why hadn't it just rolled off her shoulders like it was nothing?

Because it was true. And she couldn't argue with that.

"She's wrong, she's wrong, she's wrong…"

For the past hour, she had been sitting on her bed crying, pacing her room, and emptying half a box of tissues.

Wonderful.

Her phone rang and she sniffled, scolding herself and forcing a smile onto her face, pushing the tears back and faking contentedness. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl," Alya's voice filtered through the phone. "I just wanted to call to make sure that you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Marinette forced her tone to be innocent happy.

"What Chloe said…"

"Oh, come on, Alya!" She laughed, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Chloe can be rude but she's not usually right. I'm completely fine! You know me! Things like that roll right off my shoulders."

She heard her friend's small sigh of relief. "Of course. I just wanted to make sure. What she said… I can't believe she did that. I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Mari."

Marinette bit her lip firmly so that she didn't start crying again. "Hey, it's fine, really. Yeah, it was pretty rude, but nothing worth making a fuss over. Besides, she's not right, right?"

Alya chuckled. "Of course not! She couldn't be more wrong! You are the sweetest, kindest, gentlest, most special girl in the whole world, and Adrien will realize it too."

Marinette giggled like she always did when they talked about her crush and managed, "Thanks, Alya. I don't know about all that, but I sure am something else."

She could almost see Alya do her signature wink before she said, "That's what I'm here for, Girl! Anywho, I have to go! The Ladybug Blog won't write itself! We still on for tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it!"

"Okie dokie! See you then!"

"You too!" and they hung up.

Marinette crumbled. She had no idea how she held it together that long, but she wished she still had that in her now, because the ache in her chest was so painful she was holding to spot over her heart in a tight grasp. She curled up in the corner of her bed, sobs wracking her body as she tried desperately to be as quiet as possible.

She was right, Chloe was usually wrong.

 _Usually_.

Marinette wished she had as much confidence as Alya, or better yet Ladybug, but she didn't. Right here, right now, she wasn't strong. She wasn't brave. She wasn't saving the world. In and of this moment, Marinette was just that. Marinette.

And Marinette was broken.

No one knew that though. No one had any freaking idea.

And she liked it that way.

That way, she didn't get unwanted attention. She didn't have to tell anyone why she was sad or uncomfortable or depressed. She didn't have to explain all the complicated emotions rumbling around in her head. If no one knew, no one would even question it. No one would worry about the dark circles under her eyes because "Marinette always stays up late for designs," and no one would question the redness in her eyes because "Marinette gets colds super easily."

She was always happy, therefore no one had any reason to doubt she was not just that.

By now her throat was crying with her. The newfound physical pain just caused more tears to flow down her cheeks. Chills were running down her spine constantly and she grabbed the Black Cat pillow sitting beside her, pulling it to her chest. She buried her face into it, muffling the sobs that filled her small room.

"She's wrong. She's wrong. You are worth it. She's wrong…"

She sat there for what seemed like hours, trying to tell herself that there was still hope and that Chloe was wrong. That she was just being her rude, ignorant, snobby self and her words weren't try in any way possible.

But even Marinette couldn't find a positive in the things the bully had said. That's when she knew it was hopeless. She could find the good in everything, and for the first time she didn't find it.

More tears joined the river on her face and the pain had become unbearable. It was slightly sad, even though she would rather keep others believing she was fine, that no one would know. No one was there to tell her that she would be okay. That she was enough. That she was worth it.

A sudden tap on her window made her jump. Her gaze lifted to the trap-door above her bed and she met a pair of forest green eyes. And they didn't look happy.

Marinette shot to her feet and held up a finger to tell him to hold on before rushing to the bathroom and tidying herself up. She applied a small amount of concealer to try and hide the red around her eyes and she dried all the wetness on her cheeks. Re-entering her room, she skipped over to the trap-door without her usual spring in step and unlocked it, beckoning the black masked villain inside.

"Hello, Kitty." Marinette turned away quickly and rushing to the other side of her room, grabbing the plate she had left for him. "I have some leftover cookies from the bakery this afternoon. I thought you might want some."

She was trying to force enthusiasm into her voice to further improve her charade. Her hands were trembling and no matter how much she tried to mask it, her voice was shaky. She bit her quivering lips and blinked through her teary vision.

Marinette then realized that Chat hadn't made one sound.

She turned around and was surprised to see that he hadn't moved any further than the foot of her bed. His stance was tense and his head was tilted ever so slightly, and his expression was one of calm anger. Oh no.

"C-Chat? Are-are you okay?"

"What was that about?"

His voice was firm and strained, as if he was trying to keep it from dipping into the anger zone. He stared at her in a way he never had before, and Marinette was compelled to tell him, but she didn't.

She tactfully evaded.

"What was what about?"

Nicely done Marinette. High Five.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

Marinette wished that she could lie really well. She wished that her skills of deception were 1000%, but they weren't. They were far from it, actually, but she managed to try one more time. "Excuse me? I'm not sure I do."

Chat reached over her bed and grabbed her phone, shaking it. "This. And that." He gestured to the corner where she had previously been wasting all the water in her body through her eyes. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Marinette said through clenched teeth. "I'm fine."

"You most definitely are not. Tell me."

"Chat, really. I'm fine."

"That's exactly what you told your friend on the phone, and we both know that's not true." The superhero inched closer, lowering his head slightly so that he was more at her level. "What's wrong?"

She tried, she really did. She tried to be strong and not cry. But as she opened her mouth to speak, all that came out was a ragged sob and she shook her head, stumbling backwards before sliding to the floor, her back to the wall.

Chat was immediately at her side. "Hey, hey, hey. Hey, shhh. Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be alright. Just-just tell me what happened."

She gave him no reply save a furious shake of the head.

"Mari… please."

That was it.

She broke.

"There's this girl at my school, her-her name's Chloe, and she's a bit- a bit of a bully." Impressed that she could actually form sentences through her tears, she continued with an ounce of confidence. "And, a few months ago she found out about my crush on this boy that goes to our school."

Marinette stopped for a moment, hesitant. Did she really want to tell Chat about her ginormous crush on the boy of her dreams?

The look he was giving her, so full of concern and care, was enough to answer that question.

"His-his name's Adrien. Adrien Agreste. And he's nice, and sweet, and brave, not to mention he is wickedly good looking." She chuckled to herself, wiping her eyes. "But, ever since she found out, she won't stop teasing me about it. Today I actually had a conversation with him, a rare feat for me, if you get me. But she confronted me about it and-and…"

She bit her lips and looked down, closing her eyes tightly as if that would stop the pain that was aching in her chest. It was only Chat's reassuring voice that gave her the ability to keep talking.

"Mari, it's okay. Just tell me."

Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she nodded curtly and continued. "She told me that I wasn't good enough. That I wasn't as pretty, as smart, as rich, as equipt as she was. That I wasn't worth it."

Chat's intake of breath caused her to glance up at him. His eyes were alight with a bright, burning fire that she had never seen. His jaw was set and his mouth was set it such a firm line it looked like stone.

"Chat?" Marinette put her hand on his shoulder. "A-are you okay?"

His hands flew to her shoulders, grasping them a little too tightly. She gasped, eyes widening.

"What else did she tell you?"

She stared at him, moving her head a little farther away. "Why do you care?"

"Just tell me, Marinette."

"She said that Adrien would never love me. That I would never be enough for him. Happy?" She forced his arms off her and stood up, walking over to her bed and fidgeting with the blankets, giving her hands something to do other than shake like they were dancing a samba.

"She… what?"

The quietness of Chat's voice startled her and she glanced over her shoulder at him. He had gotten to his feet too and, if she wasn't mistaken, his eyes were mistier than before.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't argue with her logic!" Marinette whirled around, the tears once again running down her face in streams. "Chloe's right! I mean, look at me! I am a clumsy, naive little girl who still believes in happily ever afters and fairytale endings! I still think that one day my Prince Charming will come and sweep me off my feet and we'll ride off into the sunset together! I'm clumsy, stupid, and I usually mess things up instead of fixing them! It doesn't matter because Chloe's right! She is prettier than me! She is richer than me! She can actually form complete sentences around Adrien!"

Her voice cracked and fell to a sad whimper. "I'll never be good enough for him. No need to argue with facts."

Silence reigned for several long, agonizing moments before Chat let out a breathy laugh. "Oh, Marinette. How wrong you are."

"W-what?"

"How can you think so little of yourself? Chloe couldn't be more wrong! You are kind and selfless and gently and extremely brave. You are funny and brilliantly smart." He was so close to her now that she could feel his breath on her hair. He tilted her chin up so that she would meet his eyes. "Your heart is bigger than the whole world, no the whole universe and your happiness lights up everyone else's lives. Your smile can light up an entire room. Your laugh sounds like a song, your face glows every time you blush. Beautiful doesn't even _begin_ to describe who you are. You are so much more than she can ever be."

Marinette sobbed, grabbing Chat by the neck and pulling him into one of the most bone crushing hugs she had ever delt. All the pain and torture of the day were poured out into that hug. All the exhaustion and tears and toil were spilled between them.

Together, they sunk to the floor and he was still holding onto her, pulling her ever closer, ever deeper into his warm embrace. Marinette buried her face into his chest and whispered a million thank you's into the air between them.

And, in that moment, Marinette had never felt more safe.

Chat pulled away slowly, wiping her cheeks. His green eyes held so much care and hope that her heart swelled and she leaned into his touch. Something in her stomach fluttered when he placed his other hand on her other cheek, cradling her face gently.

There was a look in his eyes that she had seen before, but this time she didn't mind it that much.

"May I?"

Usually, she would have said no. Flat out no.

 _Usually_.

But that was before they had become good friends, best friends. That was before they had become closer than anyone, even her and Alya. That was before she had started feeling butterflies when he was around, before she would blush when he complimented her.

That was before she had started to fall for him.

"Yes."

That was all Chat needed. He leaned forward and kissed her softly, his lips melding with hers perfectly. The combination of sweet and salty met her mouth and she sighed into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist, pulling her even closer.

Marinette wished she could fully explain of what she felt in that moment, but she honestly couldn't't. She just knew that she loved it, that she was falling in love with him. The masked flirt who she knew so well, her best friend and partner.

Crap.

They pulled apart when his ring beeped, both breathing heavily. Chat rested his forehead against hers and chuckled. Marinette closed her eyes and sighed deeply, taking a deep smell of the wonderful scent that was Chat.

"That was…" She started.

"Amazing." He finished.

"I thought you had a thing for Ladybug."

"Do I?"

Marinette laughed, kissing his cheek quickly before hugging him firmly. "Thank you, Kitty."

Standing to his feet, he ran over to the ladder descending from the balcony. Scaling it with ease, he was about to close the trap door when she stopped him.

"You'll be back, won't you?"

"Of course." Chat replied, his usual smirk in place. "After all, a Prince always returns for his Princess."

He winked, and then ran away. But she knew he would come back. He always did.

Marinette sighed deeply and slid to the floor, fingers ghosting over her lips, a grin spreading across her face. As she replayed the last few moment over and over again, she just felt the butterflies in her stomach fly faster.

She was falling for Chat Noir, her best friend.

Usually, she would have dismissed it as a ridiculous imagination, she only did it because she was sad and needed someone to comfort her.

Usually.


	4. Hiyah

Marinette had never felt so unlucky in her entire life.

She knew that taking on a villian by herself was dangerous, but she could handle it. Besides, Chat Noir had seemed pretty tired as of late (she couldn't imagine why. It's not like he was visiting a certain girl every other night or anything) and she noticed that he needed a well earned break. That wasn't the problem.

The problem was that she had gotten over her head in this one.

She had been stupid. Utterly, massively stupid.

Taking on a villain alone was dangerous, trying to take on Hawkmoth alone? Suicide.

But here she was, nonetheless, because Paris needed her. And as long as Paris needed her, here she could be. But she knew she couldn't hold on for much longer. Her transformation was running out of minutes and fast and there was nowhere in the vicinity that she could revert back to civilian form and get food for Tikki without being seen.

She knew what she had to do. She just wished she didn't have to.

But she didn't have a choice. She had already taken quite a few beatings. She could feel a broken rib or two, her ankle had a terrible sprain and a long stream of blood was coming from her forehead from where she had been smacked with a lamp post.

She couldn't argue. That Hawkmoth had a good swing.

Marinette heaved a ragged sigh and glanced behind her. The street was filled with civilians. Children were crying and holding onto their parents. Couples were gripping each other tightly as wind ripped through their clothes. Dogs howled and barked at the villain on the pavement in front of people could get hurt at any time if she didn't do anything. She had to get them out of the open.

"HEY!" She screamed at the crowd over the wind. "I need you guys to get out of the roads! Get into the nearest building and away from the windows! Do you understand?"

Many of them nodded.

"Then go! GO!" Marinette whirled around at Hawkmoth's sudden burst of laughter. She snarled and took her yoyo in her hand, spreading her feet into a fighting stance.

"You think you can fight me, little girl?" He cackled, evil smirk covering his whole face.

"Hell yes!" Marinette shouted back, a smirk of her own making its way onto her lips. Of course she could fight. She had made it this far hadn't she?  
"But can you win?" His voice was filled with a sadistic glee as he slowly inched forward.

No, actually. No she couldn't. There was no way she was winning this fight on her own. She could barely take down one villain by herself, and now, without Chat as her partner, there was no way she was leaving here alive.

"NO!" she replied with an amount of confidence she didn't know she had. "BUT I CAN TRY!"

And she charged.

Adrien had this terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. It had been there since second period and he couldn't shake it. He didn't know whether it was because Marinette had called in sick and he was worried or the fact that he had another horrible shoot this afternoon. Whatever it was, it was eating at his brain and gnawing at his heart and it just wouldn't go away.

He sat at his desk, tapping the pencil against the wood to the rhythm of the Star Wars theme and tried to pay attention to what he was reading, but it was impossible. He couldn't help but feel like he had missed something.

Suddenly, the teacher took a quick intake of breath. "Put down your pencils! Eyes up here immediately!"

The students exchanged confused looks but did as she asked and watched as she flipped on the flat screen above the whiteboard. It was on the news channel, recording something happening near the Eiffel Tower. The newscaster was talking in a worried voice and what she said made his heart drop.

"...Ladybug seems to be keeping the villain at bay, but for how long, we don't know. She's been at it for more than two hours now and Chat Noir still has not arrived at the scene. It seems that our fearless heroine will be taking on this fight alone, folks. She looks a bit- OH, here she comes now! Ladybug!"

Adrien's heart stopped as the red and black clad superhero came into view. He could spot blood on at least three parts of her body. She was holding her stomach tightly and she was walking with a limp. There was a giant bruise under her eyes and dust covered her entire body.

She was hurt.

She had gotten hurt and he wasn't there to help her.

Ladybug winced and made her way through the glass door into the same building as the videographer. She spoke, and even though her voice was thick, he could understand it. And he hated what he heard.

"Does anyone have any food?" Hundreds of hands sprung forward with bits and pieces of assorted goods. Ladybug sighed with relief and rushed forward, taking a variety of sweets in her hands, but she didn't eat them. She took a deep breath and set them down on a table before letting out a long sigh and turning to everyone in the room.

Adrien knew what was going to happen next, and his heart clenched.

No…

"Tikki, spots off!" The area around her glowed for a few moments and then the light died, revealing someone he had suspected for a long time, but had never been truly sure. But those eyes, that hair, her smile, they were the same. How had he not seen it before?

"Marinette." He breathed.

Alya shouted something behind him, but he couldn't make it out. His senses were completely and utterly strained on Ladybug-Marinette now. He was looking over every detail, every part that made them so similar and yet so different. Ladybug was fearless and confident, Marinette was also. They were both sassy and brave but also compassionate and ready to stand up for the good. She had a huge heart, the biggest in the world, and she has so much love. Oh, so much love.

The girl quickly returned her attention to the small figure in her hand, what Adrien guessed was her kwami. Diving for the table, Marinette laid the creature down and returned her attention to the crowd. A sudden nervousness seemed to overcome her and she put her hands behind her back and smiled sheepishly. "Um… hi?"

The news anchor immediately ran up to her. "Is there anything you want to say to the folks at home?"

Adrien was glad that they didn't bring attention to the fact that she had just revealed her secret identity to the whole freaking world.

Marinette looked straight into the camera. "Hi. My name's Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm a 16 year old Sophmore. But, you guys know me as the Miraculous Ladybug. I know, I know, most of you are probably disappointed, but I'm still the same girl. But that stuff isn't important right now. Listen very carefully. I need everyone, everyone, to hide. If you're in you house or at school or work, I want you to stay there. This baddie, Hawkmoth, he's the worst of the worst, and the damage he's causing right now is only his first level of destruction. I need everyone to stay safe. Can everyone do that? Good."

She cleared her throat and continued, taking a deep breath. "And now I have a private message for my dad and my mom." She smiled softly, tears in her eyes. "Hiyah, mommy, daddy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. But now you know, and I hope I've made you proud. Don't worry. I'll come back. I promise. I love you."

"Alya." Marinette added, and Adrien heard Alya's ragged sob behind him and turned to find the girl with tears streaming down her face but grinning the biggest grin he had ever seen. "Hey, girl. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I'm sorry I didn't tell you and I hope that you can forgive me. I hope that you're pleased. You loved Ladybug so much, I felt like if I told you I would just be a disappointment. How can clumsy old Marinette be your favorite superhero? I honestly still don't know myself. But just know that you're my best friend and I love ya." She winked, and Alya laughed.

Marinette's smile faded ever so slightly. "And lastly, to Chat Noir."

Adrien's head jerked around, eyes staring into the blue ocean of her eyes. Her smile was so gentle and full of love that he felt tears prickling the edges of his vision. He whispered the response, knowing she couldn't hear him, but said it anyway. "Yes?"

"Hiyah, Kitty Cat." She grinned. "If you're watching this, I know you're shocked and probably a little disappointed. But can you do something for me? One last favor before I go?"

Adrien hated how that sounded so final, but he found himself nodding. Anything.

"Don't come."

Wait, WHAT?!

"Don't come here. Stay where you are, wherever that is. Yes, yes I would love your help, but I need you to be safe. I need you to be okay and alive and safe. I-I love you, Kitty Cat. So much, and I need you to stay safe. Paris needs you to stay safe. Please. Can you do that?"

Adrien shook his head. No. No, no, no, no, NO! She needed him. She needed his help!

"I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." She smiled again, and this time a tear slid down her cheek. "Please. For me."

He shook his head again, even though she couldn't see him or knew who he was, he shook his head. He couldn't just sit here and watch her risk her life to save the world. They were partners! Heck, they were more than that! They were best friends! She needed him!

"I love you, Chat Noir. Please don't forget that."

She nodded firmly and took a few steps backwards, her kwami hopping back into her hands. "You ready for Ultimate Phase, Tikki?"

NO! Ultimate mode was a terrible idea! What was she thinking?!

"Marinette, that could kill you." A small voice replied.

"But it would also give me a chance against Hawkmoth, wouldn't it."

Tell her no! Tell her no!

"...Yes."

"Then let's go. Tikki! SPOTS ON!" Her figure glowed brightly and her outfit changed, but not into her usual red and black polka dotted suit. Instead, a deep red mask covered her face. Black boots shot up to her knees and black gauntlets appeared around her forearms. A cape fell to her ankles and fluttered around her new maroon outfit. When she looked up, her eyes were an electric blue, like lightning, and she was grinning.

"Later, peeps! Oh, and Alya!" She made eye contact once more with the camera. "Tell Adrien. I don't expect on having the chance."

And she ran out the door, into the battle before her, no fear in her eyes and courage in her face.

Adrien felt his heart swell with pride but also drop with terror.

She didn't expect on coming back.


	5. Hiyah (2)

Marinette knew that her decision was probably flat out stupid. Ultimate Phase was the last phase of "leveling up" with your Kwami and there was a certain maturity and age that you could achieve it. If you accessed it before that time, you were ridiculously overpowered sure, but almost every time the bearer of the Kwami would die. And since she was only 16 and hadn't even graduated highschool yet, she was pretty sure that she was in the latter side of the situation.

Great.

Fantastic.

Just wonderful.

That was all sarcasm, if you didn't catch that.

Marinette jumped from one rooftop to the next, screaming insults at the masked villain behind her. Ever since she had revealed her identity and left the building, she had tried anything to lure Hawkmoth away from the civilians. They didn't deserve to get hurt and she wasn't about to have collateral damage. No. Not on her watch.

"Hey feather brains!" she knew the insult was off, okay? Give her a break. She was trying to save the world. Hawkmoth narrowed his eyes at her and raced towards her on his river of akumas. His eyes screamed Bloody Murder and he seemed intent on not letting Ladybug leave here with anything important.

Like her head.

That was kind of important.

"So." He began, his voice amplified so that it seemed to envelop the street. "You went Ultimate, eh? Has it ever occurred to you that I can do the same?"

Marintte's blood ran cold. She hadn't even thought of that. Dread filled her heart. If he went Ultimate there was no way she could take him on her own and she had told Chat Noir not to help her. She needed him to be safe. Just one last time.

She had to stop him before he did that.

An idea sprung to her mind. A very Chat Noir idea.

Distraction.

"Why?"

Hawkmoth stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want our Miraculouses? So that you can reign eternal? Rule the world? Inspire fear in your subjects?"

He grinned and nodded. "Clever girl. With your and Chat Noir's Miraculous I can take over the world. No one would dare oppose me, especially when two of its greatest heroes are powerless to defend them."

"Fine." Marinette said, shrugging. "World domination. What then? What happens when everyone serves you and you control the earth? What happens next?"

"I torture you and your little kitty. All the times I could have triumphed, you and that stupid alley cat have always gotten in the way!" Hawkmoth swiped his hand to the side and the chimneys on the building next to her blew up, sending ash and dust into the air. Marinette jumped to the side to avoid an airborne brick and snarled. "You and Chat Noir have caused me so much pain I will inflict all the torture I can. I will bring you to the brink of death and back and then do it all again. You are the only things standing in my way, and that's about to change."

She was suddenly thrown to the side. Her back hit the brick wall to her right and she cried out in pain. She felt a hot liquid beginning to slip down her cheek and her back ached. Her vision blurred for a moment and she bit her lip firmly.

Struggling to her feet, she scowled. "And what then, Hawkmoth? After Chat Noir and I are dead, you think these people will serve you? You think they will just bow down and obey every command you give? How ignorant you are! These people will fight! They will fight for their families, for their friends, and for their freedom because they know something that you don't!"

Hawkmoth chuckled. "What could these idiots know that I don't?"

Marinette grinned, yoyo in hand and took a step forward. "They

know that there is hope. There is always hope and as long as the people have hope, new heroes will rise to defend them. New heroes, better heroes, will come and they will fight you until they can't fight anymore because that's what we do! We fight for the good of the world and we will win. I may not be able to defeat you, but you can be sure as Hell that there are more where I can from."

Hawkmoth stared at her a moment, shock written on his features. Her moment of distraction was running out though, she had to do something and quick. His brooch probably had his akuma, or miraculous, she didn't know. She had to get it.

"I know I won't be able to defeat you alone, Hawkmoth-."

"So she won't be alone."

Marinette whirled around and she grinned. Chat Noir stood on the roof behind her. His usual suit had become a new silver one. His claws were longer and his cape fell to his ankles. He met her eyes and she stared into a bright green, sparkling like a star. A mix of anger and joy shot through her and when he came to stand beside her, she grabbed his hand.

"I thought I told you to stay where you were, Kitty Cat."

"And leave you out here alone to probably die? No way."

His tone was so sincere that she smiled softly and squeezed his

hand. "I meant what I said, Kitty. I love you."

Chat grinned bigger than he ever had and blushed. "I-I love you too."

"I know." Marinette winked before releasing her hold and turning back to Hawkmoth. "So, Mothy, you think you can take down two Ultimates all by yourself?"

Hawmoth bared his teeth and prepared his stance as his reply.

Marinette and Chat locked eyes and nodded. "Come at me bro!"

And so it began.

The two superheroes worked not as two people, but as one. They whirled and twisted and vaulted around and over each other in perfect sinc. They moved together and fought together, using all they had. Never in her life had Marinette felt more like she belonged that at that moment. This was who she was. A fighter, a savior. A hero.

"We need to get that brooch!" Marinette yelled to her partner, pointing to the butterfly on the villain's chest.

"Lucky Charm and Cataclysm?" He asked, lips tilting into a smirk.

"Lucky Charm and Cataclysm." She affirmed, sending him a wink. Standing straight, she threw her yoyo into the sky and yelled, "Lucky Charm!"

A knife appeared in her hands and her eyes widened. Never before had an actual weapon been her lucky charm. She had never inflicted pain with her charm, it had never been a means of hurt but a way to stop the villain at hand.

But, as she glanced over Hawkmoth, she understood. She couldn't unakumatize his broock because it wasn't akumatized. She would have to destroy it once and for all.

"Chat!" Marinette yelled. He was at her side in an instant. "Take out his platform. He'll fall to the ground and we'll take his brooch. Understand?"

"Have I ever told you that I love it when you take command?" He purred. She rolled her eyes and blushed, slapping the back of his head.

"Go on. And remember, I've got your back."

He nodded, but before he ran, he pulled her close and pressed his lips to hers. Marinette squeaked but melted into his touch a second later, the butterflies in her stomach going crazy. She raised her hands to his hair and pulled him even closer, deepening the kiss. He tasted like chocolate and salt, a perfect combination. A feeling of overwhelming happiness washed over her and she pulled away slowly, their breath mixing as he laid his forehead on hers.

"Man… you're just as amazing as last time." Chat mumbled.

"I disagree. You were better." She replied hoarsely.

He grinned and winked, pressing a quick kiss to her lips before jumping off the roof to do his job. Marinette stared after him, almost forgetting her job as she tried to calm the ballistic butterflies in her stomach and the heat in her cheeks.

Suddenly, Hawkmoth was falling. She shot forward, landing next to his fallen body. "Chat, hold him!"

Grabbing the butterfly off his chest, she laid it on the ground. She raised the knife into the air, high above her head, and struck.

If lightning had struck at that moment, nothing would have been different. The sky crackled and a shaft of light erupted from the brooch, blinding the trio on the ground. When it died, nothing was left of the brooch but a few crumbling pieces.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In an instant, Hawkmoth, or what had been Hawkmoth, was on his feet and lunged for her. Her eyes widened and Chat shouted her name, but she couldn't move. He was too fast. He took the knife in his hand and drove it into her stomach.

Chat's scream was the saddest one she had ever heard. He swung his baton over the villain's head, knocking him unconscious. Falling to her side, he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap. Tears were streaming down his face and his hands cradled her cheeks gently, rubbing her skin with his fingers. "Don't leave."

Marinette chuckled, shaking her head. "I don't plan too. Help me up. We need to finish the job."

Chat grabbed her arms and softly helped her to her feet. Grabbing the knife, she threw it up into the air with all she had.

"ULTIMATE LADYBUG!"

The sparkly glitter enveloped the street. It fixed the buildings and mended broken cars. After going in and out of the shops in the street, it came to her, whirling around her in a shower of red and pink. She laughed, feeling the pain in her stomach leave and a new confidence fill her.

When the light disappeared, she was standing there, with a few bumps and bruises, but alive. Meeting Chat's eyes, she grinned a grin that matched his. He scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around, kissing her nose when her feet once again hit the ground.

"Nailed it." He whispered.

"So, no one remembers your identity?" Adrien asked as they sat atop the Eiffel Tower.

"Tikki must have fixed everyone's memory." she relied, shrugging.

"She didn't fix mine."

Her eyes widened and she met his gaze, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hello, Marinette."

She blinked a few times and sighed. When she spoke, her voice was small. "Tikki, Spots Off."

The mask and suit disappeared, revealing his adorable, cute, clumsy, one of a kind Marinette. Pride and love soared through him and he grinned, but she wasn't looking at him. Her eyes were focused on her feet. She sniffed and a tear slipped down cheek.

"Princess…?"

"I know. I wasn't what you were expecting. I'm probably a disappointment, eh?"

Adrien was taken aback and realization dawned on him. "Is-is that why you didn't want to tell me? Because you thought I would be disappointed?"

"Of course!" She threw her hands in the air and finally met his eyes. "I'm nobody special!"

"Don't you say that. Don't you dare." He almost growled. "You are the most incredible person I have ever met. And to make it even, here. Plagg, Claws In."

He felt his transformation come off and heard her gasp. She stared at him and more tears made their way down her face. "A-Adrien?"

"Hiyah, Mariette."

"Oh my god!" She pulled him closer and kissed him. She kissed him and kissed him until they couldn't breathe and had to come up for air.

"So… you're not disappointed?" He asked, raising a cheeky eyebrow.

"Not in the slightest."

Well, he was excited to see where they went from there. But for now, he thinks we might taste her lips again. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.


	6. Loved

Chat knows that Marinette is Ladybug in this one, but she doesn't know that he knows that she's Ladybug. *thumbs up* because that was totally understandable.

Marinette hated Valentines day. Marinette, the hopeless romantic, hated Valentines day.  
Why do you ask?  
Because she was always alone.  
Adrien had been her crush since Middle School when he had transferred from Private Tutoring to public school. Ever since that first day of 8th grade, she was a goner. He was the sun to her, brilliant and bright and glorious. He shined a light on her in every situation. When she was having a bad day, BAM! his smile could make it good. A good day? BAM! He made it even better. His beautiful green eyes, his gorgeous smile, his wonderful laugh, his sun-kissed hair...  
Everything about his screamed amazing. But he was also like the sun in other ways. He was far away. He could be so close and she could feel his light, but she could never reach him. He seemed so far off, so distant, to out of her league. And so, therefore, she hated Valentine's Day. Because the person she had fallen in love with would never return her feelings. A bit unreasonable, yes, but she didn't really care. No matter what, Alya was out with friends or had snagged a sappy date, her parents were out and wouldn't be home until late, and Marinette was left by herself, in her room, watching Netflix and crying about the love she would never have.  
And so, here she was, the Valentine's Day of Junior Year, watching BBC's Merlin as an excuse to cry.  
Wonderfully handled, Marinette.  
High Five. Wiping her eyes, Marinette took a deep breath and clicked on the next episode, the seventh one that day and grabbed another tissue. She was about to put her earplugs back in when a rat-tat-tat sounded from her trapdoor. Glancing upwards, she was shocked to see a certain black cat perched on her balcony, waving with a grin.  
She slipped quietly over to the ladder and opened the door. "What are you doing here, Chat Noir?" She asked, quiet and curious.  
"Well, I happened to be on my way home from an annoying date and saw the lights on in your room. Now, why on earth would a lovely girl like yourself be alone on such a holiday?"  
Marinette snickered. "I don't know about lovely. Quirky maybe. Come on down, you silly cat."  
One she had gotten out of his way, he leapt down into her room, his feet making no sound as he seated himself on her office chair. Glancing to and fro, his eyes landed on her computer, Netflix up and Merlin running. Raising an eyebrow he turned towards her. "Merlin?"  
Marinette nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"  
"I've never seen it."  
She grinned. "We'll have to watch it sometime, Kitty."  
He didn't lower his eyebrow. "You know, you never answered my question."  
"Hmm?"  
"Why are you home alone?" Chat asked, his voice gentle. "Shouldn't you be out with some friends or a date for that matter?"  
She chuckled and smiled. "Oh, wouldn't that be something."  
"I'm serious." He urged. "Why?"  
"I would much rather be here than go out with the people that asked me. Besides, Nino was already going out with Alya, so that's two out of three friends taken."  
Chat's eyebrows furrowed. "Really? No secret crush? No boy that's turned your head? Nothing?"  
Marinette let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, no I never said that! HA!"  
"So there is someone!" The superhero wiggled his blonde eyebrows. "Do tell, Princess."  
She laughed, shaking her head, but Chat persisted. Heaving a sigh, she rolled her eyes. "His name's Adrien."  
Chat pretended to gasp. "O-oh? Who is this Adrien boy?"  
"He goes to my school." Marinette said, a wistful smile slipping onto her face. "And I've kind of had a crush on him since Middle School. But he's a model and he's rich and way out of my league." Chat tilted his head and smiled softly. "But why do you like him? Just because he's good looking?"  
"What? No! No, no, no! He's so much more than that." Marinette shook her head, a sudden defensiveness erupting inside her. "Adrien is kind and he is gentle. He never yells and he treats everyone with compassion. He is smart and always polite. He knows what to say and when to say it. He is diligent and hardworking. He's a brilliant student and a wonderful son, but he's also funny and can be silly when he wants. And... yes, he is also very, VERY handsome. But that's just a bonus." "He can't be more handsome than me, surely." Chat teased.  
Marinette giggled. "I don't know, Chat. He could give you a run for his money."  
"Is that all? Is that why you like him?" there was something in his voice when he asked her that, some kind of adoration. She couldn't quite place it. "No. No, that's not it." The dark haired girl shook her head, blush dancing across her cheeks. "It's also because he is incredibly brave and selfless. Every day, he gets up and is handed a schedule by Natalie, his father's assistant. He'll eat breakfast and get ready for school. And do you know what? His father doesn't talk to him. He doesn't eat with him. He doesn't wish his son a good day or ruffle his hair as he exits the house. He doesn't help him with homework or give him advice. He doesn't make time to fence together or go out for a father-son dinner. Gabriel Agreste..."  
Marinette had to steady her breathing and calm her anger. "He-he doesn't give Adrien the love that he deserves. Adrien deserves so much, so much more that what he has. He's lonely and sad and he doesn't say anything about it but I know because I've been there too. And- and I know how to hide it too so I know! I know what it looks like to be sad, to be lonely. To feel like you aren't worth it. But each day he's still smiling. He's still happy. He faces each day with optimism and kindness."  
She met Chat's eyes and gave him a gentle yet large smile. "So yeah, Adrien's gorgeous and he's rich, but I don't love him because of that. I love him because he's strong. He's strong enough to face every day with a smile. He's sad and I think that's why he wants to make other people happy. Because he knows what it's like to be sad and he doesn't want anyone else to feel like that. Adrien isn't a boy. He's a superhero dressed as a kid. That's why I love him."  
Chat didn't talk for several moment, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. In fact, it was pleasant. Marinette was able to calm her nerves and Chat was able to ponder over everything she had said. And ponder he did. Every single word that had come out of her mouth rattled around in his head. So much love and pride and compassion for the girl in front of him filled his heart and all he wanted to do was grab Marinette and kiss her until she couldn't breathe. Because Ladybug loved him. There was no doubt. The way her face had lit up, the way she had smiled and the red that filled her cheeks. The way she knew him so well and yet she couldn't continue a complete conversation with him. The way she could tell that he wasn't okay, that he was sad, without him having to say a word. Not his mask, but him. She loved Adrien Agreste. And he'd be damned if she didn't like Chat too. He had to tell her. He had to tell her who he was, how much every word she had said was perfect, beautiful, completely right and how much he had fallen in love with her. "Marinette... I have to tell you something."  
She lifted her blue eyes, meeting his gaze with confidence. "Yeah?"  
"If you take your mask off, I'll take off mine... Ladybug."  
Marinette gasped and stumbled backwards, away from him. "Wh-what?" Adrien took a deep breath. "Did you not expect me to notice it was you, My Lady? True, you are clumsier, and a bit more shy, but still as confident and brave as you are with the mask."  
Tears were pooled in the corners of her eyes. "A-are you disappointed?"  
"I could never be disappointed with you, Princess. Never. In fact, I feel like you should know. Keep your eyes open, Mari."  
He felt his transformation disappear and he heard her his eyes, he saw that she was staring at him with a mixture of horror and the urge to laugh. "A-Adrien?"  
"Hello, Marinette."  
"You-you're Chat Noir?"  
"Yeah." He looked down at his feet. "Are you disappointed?"  
He heard the shuffling of her feet and felt a hand on his cheek. He glanced up and met her eyes. Never before had he seen so much love. And what she said next sent him overboard. "I could never be disappointed in you, Kitty, Never."  
That did it. He leaned forward and captured her lips, making it his goal to claiming them as his own. He wrapped his arms around her smaller form and pulled her towards him, so close her chest was against his. At first, she stiffened, but that didn't last long. Relaxing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let her hands tangle themselves in his hair. She seemed to melt under his touch and she sighed into his mouth, her lips tilting up into a smile. Adrien's heart was alight with pure joy and he hated when he had to break away to regain his breath. Blush dusted across her cheeks and she smiled at him with something that was so far from love, so much more than love. "I love you, Adrien Agreste." Because of her, he was loved. Because of her, he was wanted. Because of her, he was worth something. Because of her, he was special. Because of her, he had something to live for. Because of her he was needed. Because of Marinette, Adrien was LOVED.  
"I love you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." "Even my clumsiness?" He chuckled and stroked her hair. "Marinette, I love your clumsiness. I love your freckles and your laugh. I love your eyes and your smile. I love your courage and I love your ginormous heart. I love you, Marinette. All of you. "

Needless to say, Marinette never hated Valentine's day again, and she never spent it alone.


	7. I'm Here

It had now become a habit for Adrien to go out as Chat Noir. Not when there was an akuma attack, no, it was either for one of two things: visiting his Princess or some good alone time to think. Time to just sit on a rooftop somewhere in the rain or the light of the setting sun and letting all his thoughts dance around in his noggin. Time to listen to all the Parisian rustle and bustle and ponder over his problems. He had time and quiet to think about his life and Chat Noir and Ladybug and Marinette and school and modeling and his father and Hawkmoth and how freaking complicated his life was _like seriously_!

And so, here he was, sitting on top of an abandoned restaurant and trying to figure out the twisted maze that was his life.

Sometime ago it had begun to rain. The light mist had already soaked into his suit and matted his hair against his head. It would hide the occasional tear and shield the sniffles. It was not an unwelcome companion in these quiet moments, in fact it was accepted gladly. The steady drizzle that fell all around him calmed his nerves and gave him a sense of certainty. It seemed to be the only constant thing nowadays…

His transformation had worn off a while back but he had brought a black toy mask and a black hoodie with him just so that he could continue his wonderful escape in peace. But, that peace was broken nonetheless.

"What the heck is an alley cat like you doing up here?"

Okay, maybe not broken.

Adrien jumped and whirled around. Marinette's grin immediately slid off her face at his far off expression. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I totally just interrupted a very important mental conversation. So sorry, Chat. I'll leave."

Adrien sat in shock for a few seconds while she readjusted her backpack and started to leave. Glancing over the edge of the roof, he realized that he was very high off the ground and that the only way up (unless you were a superhero) was the very terrible fire escape with three broken handrails and slippery steps or the half-collapsed staircase inside the building.

"Did-did you climb all the way up here?" His voice was small, but hearable and she stopped moving.

"No, Kitty. I flew." her sarcasm was thick. "Of course."

"By yourself?"

"Do you see anyone else here able to handle your personality?"

Adrien's concern spiked. "Which way did you take?"

"The fire escape." Her answer was simple and firm. She pushed her bangs out of her face and shuffled on her feet.

His eyes widened and he shot to his feet, making his way over to her and making sure not to fall. "That was super dangerous! You could have gotten hurt! It has missing rails and stairs and-!"

"The platforms aren't stable. Yeah, I know. I figured that one out for myself." She chuckled at his horrified expression. "Calm down, Kitty. It's just a few bruises and scratches. Nothing to get your ears in a twist."

Adrien's heart clenched. He grabbed her arms and began to give her a check-up. She had a nasty scrape on her hand that was leaking crimson all over her smooth skin. Three ginormous bruises rested on her shoulder, probably from where she had fallen. There was a blue and black spot on her forehead and another on her cheekbone. Her knee was bleeding and her jeans were torn in several places.

He swallowed and met her eyes, narrowing his gaze. "Why did you come up here? You knew it was a bad idea! You can't jump like I can!"

Marinette's shoulders relaxed and she smiled. "You looked lonely. And, you're my friend, Kitty Cat. I consider it my job to make sure you're okay."

Adrien took a step back. "You came to make sure I was okay?"

She nodded, as if it her obvious. "Yeah, Chat. That's what I'm here for. So… are you okay?"

He blinked several times, a tear escaping his eyes. "No-no one's ever asked me that before."

Marinette's sassy demeanor changed in an instant. Her quirky expression morphed into one of extreme sadness and her mouth parted slightly. She slid the backpack off her shoulders and sat down, right there, in the middle of an abandoned rooftop, her back to the exit. She reached out and took his hand, bringing him down too and looking him in the eye. Her beautiful blue orbs conveyed so much more than just understanding, and when she talked, he only felt compelled to listen.

"Then I do believe that you need someone to listen."

Adrien raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Marinette smiled gently. "Let it out. You don't need to say specific names or anything, you have an identity to keep secret, but just let it out. You need to talk about your problems, how you're feeling, and you need someone who will listen. So, here I am."

Adrien didn't know how to respond, but her encouraging smile gave him confidence. "I... I've got a lot of stuff."

Marinette grinned. "And I've got time and a great attention span, not to mention some stuff of my own. If there's one thing I've learned, it's that you don't have to handle these things alone. Shoot."

He couldn't stop staring at her. They were friends, sure, but he was a superhero and she was a sassy civilian. What on earth could they have in common? But he couldn't deny the care he had developed for Marinette, and he would be lying if he said that there was anyone he would rather talk to.

"I don't know where to start." He managed.

"Well, I suppose you could start with a very, very big issue: why on earth has no one ever asked if you're alright?" she said, interlocking her fingers and placing her folded hands under her chin.

"I just haven't been asked, I suppose."

"But why? Don't you have a family? Other friends? I can't possibly be your only friend; you're too likable."

Adrien's heart swelled a bit at her statment, but his frown stayed in place as he answered. "My mom's gone, but my dad's still home. Well, he's at my house. He barely talks to me unless it's to tell me what to do or scold me on something I've done wrong. He's strict and he doesn't listen to me. He-ughhh."

He dissolved into a bunch of mumbles. "And I've done everything he has ever asked of me and I do it to a T and he still finds something wrong. I stand and sit up perfectly straight, I don't slurp my food, I don't blow bubbles in my drink. I don't misbehave and I have the perfect manners! And yet somehow hanging out with friends or going to a public school is a huge offense to him and he thinks it's going to have a terrible effect on me! I-..." Adrien sighed through his nose and closed his eyes. "I just want to be enough for him."

When he glanced over at her, she had a very strange look in her eyes, as if millions of gears were turning in her head. A small smile tipped at the edges of her lips and he couldn't help but feel like he had said too much.

"I have a friend who has that problem." Marinette said quietly, looking out over the gray horizon. "His name's Adrien, Adrien Agreste, you might know him, big model, one of the biggest in the industry actually." she blushed and tucked a hair behind her ear. "But he-um- he's got dad problems too. Strict, is never happy with what he does, always threatening to take away school and the friends he's made there. But he's super strong. And I know he's not perfect; he get's angry and sad just like the rest of us, but he's so strong. He keeps on going even when he knows that he has to return to an "empty" home."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "So I'm going to tell you what I tell him, even though you've probably heard it before."

You have no idea, Adrien thought.

"Have you ever heard that the word Hope is actually an acronym?"

"No." Adrien lied, even though she had told him countless times before without the mask. "What does it mean?"

"Hold On, Pain Ends." Marinette's voice was soft yet firm and he couldn't help but return her smile. "It isn't okay right now, and I'm sorry about that. If I knew who your father was I would give him a good talking to, but I don't, so I can't." She placed both hands on his shoulders and made him look at her.

"But only in the darkness can you see the brightest stars."

Adrien's heart swelled and tears began to gather in his eyes as she continued. "I know right now is not the best time in your life, and it might only get worst, but remember, keep hoping. Because, somewhere down the line, the pain will end and you will look back on this time and see the amazing man that they have shaped and formed. Eventually, the pain stops and you will be stronger and better because of it."

Marinette placed one hand on his cheek. "And if there's another thing you need to remember, it's this: I am right here. Always will be. Friends are there for each other, always. Until the end."

Adrien laughed and pulled her towards him, arms wrapping around her back. Her arms linked behind his neck and she chuckled into his shoulder. "Right here, Kitty. Always."

He buried his nose into her hair and let a few tears escape his closed eyelids. "Thank you."

And he meant it. He had never meant anything more in his entire life. He had done nothing but annoy her, cause her trouble, wake her up at ridiculous times of night, and who knows what else, and yet here she was, being his friend.

Marinette cleared her throat and pulled away, grinning broadly, something that had become quite contagious. "How about we go get something sweet from the shop. Sugar always seems to cheer me up."

"I could never say no to something from your bakery, Princess. That stuff is like pieces of heaven." He smirked at her as she collected her things and slipped her backpack over her shoulders.

"Well, come on then!" She hooked her arm in his and winked. "We'll take the fire escape."

"No."


	8. Merry Christmas, Kitty

Marinette sighed, biting her lip and adding the final touches to her present. Christmas was just around the corner and she had already finished all her gifts but one.

One for a certain alley cat.

She hadn't slept much so that she could finish it without him seeing in before it was done. He had told her countless times that he didn't want anything and that her company was enough present for him (the sweetheart), but Marinette wouldn't have it. As soon as December started she began working on designs and buying fabrics. And, somehow, she had always been able to hide it from the cat's curious eyes the whole month. He hadn't seen a peek of it, as was her intent, and today, Christmas Eve, he was finally going to receive his holiday surprise.

It was nothing big, but she believed, after all he'd done for her, that he deserved something. He saved the world countless times, not to mention was willing to be her friend and deal with all her drama. He listened to her problems and her ideas, comforted her when she was sad and helped her solve things that she couldn't on her own.

He had, in a sense, become her best friend. And for that she was eternally grateful.

Marinette checked it over one more time and gave it her seal of approval before folding the green and black scarf inside the black hoodie. Placing both items gently in the homemade black and green wrapping papper and slipping it into its box, she finished it off with a green bow just before a familiar tap sounded on her window.

She chuckled and pushed the box onto the desk and walked over to the ladder, quickly scaling it and unlatching the door. She was met with a bitter cold that nipped at her nose and made her shiver. She could just see the fresh layer of snow that was settling on her balcony railing over Chat's shoulder.

"Why, hello Princess." He smirked, his green eyes sparkling.

Marinette bit her lip to stop her chattering teeth. "Come in, you ridiculous cat, before you catch a cold."

The superhero didn't need to be told twice. He jumped down into her bedroom without hesitation and seated himself at his usual spot on her bed. She chuckled as a cat-like purr sounded from his throat as he took a sniff.

"Is that hot chocolate?"

Marinette giggled, picking up the fresh mug on her desk that was waiting for him. "Only best hot chocolate for my favorite alley cat."

Chat took the mug from her hands gently and grinned in response. "Straight to my heart, Princess. You sure you're not trying to seduce me?"

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed her own mug of the delicious drink. "Another Akuma attack today?"

"Nah." Chat said between small sips. "Just a patrol. I don't think even an Akuma would want to come out into this kind of weather. I haven't seen it snow so much here since I was a kid."

She looked at him thoughtfully from her desk chair. "Do you still play in the snow, Chat? Or are you too grown up for that?"

Chat mocked hurt. "How dare you, Princess! Too old to make snowmen and have snowball fights? And here I was thinking we were friends!"

Marinette let out a snort. "We are friends. That's the only reason I put up with you."

The blonde winked. "You sure it's not because of my dashing good looks?"

"Nope."

"My charming smile?"

"Uh uh."

"My sparkling eyes?"

"Mmhmm."

"My fantastic personality?"

"You mean the fact that you're annoying and keep me up at the wee hours of the night? Yes, yes I do suppose that is why we get along. But I do believe that it's because you are brave, and courageous, and compassionate, and have one of the biggest hearts I know."

Chat stopped drinking his hot chocolate and stared at her for a few moments. His lips were tilted down in a disbelieving frown. "Really?"

"Yeah, you idiot!" Marinette rolled her eyes and stood. "And, as a token of my thanks," She reached behind her and grabbed the white and green box. Walking over to sit next to him, she held the present in front of him. "Merry Christmas, Kitty."

The superhero stared at the box in her hands for a solid three minutes before making a sound. And it wasn't even a word, it was more of a strangled whimper in the back of his throat.

Marinette's shoulders slumped and her confidence slipped ever so slightly. "Well, if you didn't want it you could just say so."

"No, no!" Chat shook his head, gently taking the box from her hands. "It's-it's just that no one has ever done something like this before."

Marinette's eyebrows furrowed. "First no one's ever asked you if you're okay and now you've never gotten a present? What kind of life do you live, Chat?"

"No, no, I've gotten presents before, but no one's ever done something like this." His voice sounded thick and when she leaned over to look at him, she saw his eyes were misty.

"Well, geez Chat, don't get emotional on me. You haven't even opened it yet."

His hands moved faster than she could process. His nimble fingers untied the bow and lifted the top off and he gasped. He pulled out the scarf first, examining it from heat to toe. His grin kept growing and growing as he stared at it. He sniffed, blinking several times. "T-thank you, Marinette. This is beautiful. Did-did you make it yourself?"

"Everything in that box is homemade." Marinette reassured him.

"Wait, there's more?"

She nodded and he probed deeper, pulling out the hoodie from the wrappings. It was a slight bit more than she had planned. It was black, had ears on the hood that looked like his and it came down over his face to look like a mask. It had a black outside that was smooth and water repellant, but didn't look like a raincoat and the inside was green and very, very fuzzy.

"I know, I know. Not that exciting-."

"Are you kidding me?!" Chat stared at her with adoration and her heart swelled. "This is amazing! I've never seen something so awesome before, and trust me, I get around in the world of fashion, but this..." His voice fell to a whisper. "This is beautiful. Thank you."

Marinette felt her cheeks heat up and she gestured to the box. "There's still one left."

"Oh my gosh, Mari. Next you'll be making me a onesie..." He mumbled as he dug around in the box. He finally found what he was looking for: it was a bracelet. It was simple, not that complicated. It was a braided loop with a single ornament that had an f on it.

"Thank you, Marinette." Chat managed, swallowing with difficulty. "Can I ask what the f's for?"

Marinette blushed deeper and she pulled at her jacket sleeve, revealing an identical bracelet, only hers was pink instead of green. "It's, um, it's a friendship bracelet. I understand if you don't want it, but I made it just so you never forget. I mean, having a friend is important and-oof!"

Chat crushed her in a hug, pulling her tightly into his chest and burying his nose into her hair. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Thank you so much. I love it. I love them. All of it."

She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around his back. "I'm glad you do."

Chat released her and sat back, linking the bracelet around his wrist. He held it up to examine it in the light, his grin larger than the moon. When he met her eyes again, they were full of so much happiness that it made her laugh.

"Your welcome, by the way. The hoodie is so that you can visit me without your mask on, but we can still talk. The scarf is to keep her warm, duh. And the bracelet..." she blushed again. "Well, the bracelet is to remind you that I'm always going to be your friend. No matter how much you annoy me."

The superhero sniffled and ran a quick hand over his eyes. "Thank you, Marinette. I haven't received something like this in years."

"Well, I'm glad to be the one who fixes that problem." She wrapped her arms around his shoulder. "Merry Christmas, Kitty Cat."

Chat left about three hours later after they had exchanged Christmas stories and had some more hot chocolate. But, right before he left, she pulled him close and kissed his cheek.

And she swore she had never seen him go more red.


	9. A Stupid Jealousy

**Dedicated to Camembert621 and her brilliant brain.** Thanks **, girl!**

Adrien was at war with himself.

His inner conflict was almost becoming too much. He had stared at it for hours, contemplating his two choices and which would better fit. Which would be liked more? Which would be offensive and which would be accepted with open arms and a large grin?

He growled and threw his hands in the air, falling backwards onto his bed with his hands over his eyes. This was far too difficult. It was just a present.

Instantly, Adrien was furious with himself. It was much more than a simple present. It was for Marinette, and this gift was supposed to convey how much he cared for her. How much he lov... darn he couldn't even think it out loud!

And so, the inner turmoil began yet again.

Pink or purple flowers?

To normal people, this seemed like an easy decision and nothing to get hyped up about. But, when you're Adrien Agreste and Chat Noir and happen to be in "that four-letter word," it was one of the hardest things in his life. Marinette liked both of those colors. She liked white too, but he had already bought a bouquet of white and red roses, so that was covered. But pink or purple? Purple or pink?

Sitting up, he finally turned around and looked at the wall. "Plagg, pick for me, I can't do it."

The kwami sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. "It's not that hard, Adrien. It's a simple task, dear goodness. They're flowers."

"Yes, and they're for Marinette," Adrien replied, shoulders sagging. "And I just can't pick which one she'd like more."

Plagg mumbled something about cheese before flying around the two bouquets several times. Finally, he came to rest on Adrien's shoulder and said, "Pink."

His master nodded and grabbed the pink bundle of flowers and setting them in their place in his beautiful masterpiece. It was quite amazing, if he did so say himself, and he knew Marinette was going to love it. Among the various gifts were two new sketchbooks (the kind his dad used, no less), new sketching supplies, never before seen photos from some of his dad's shoots, a Gabriel Agreste jacket, several pairs of earrings, and a silver ring.

And that wasn't even half of it.

Not too much, right?

Adrien grinned as everything came into place. He tidied things up as usual before looking at Plagg. "I do believe we have an appointment."

"If by appointment you mean we're going to go put this mound of assorted things in Marinette's room like total freaks, then yes, yes we have an appointment." Plagg blinked lazily, unimpressed, but nonetheless helped transform Adrien into his feline persona.

Adrien arrived at school the next day buzzing with excitement. Marinette hadn't been home when he had delivered his gift the day before, and he had wanted it to be a surprise, so he hadn't left a note. And now that he would get to see her again, he couldn't wait to hear what she thought.

He caught said the girl and her best friend standing near the steps, Marinette blushing as red as a cherry and Alya clapping eagerly. A grin formed on his lips as he began to listen.

"So wait," Alya was saying. "He left this at your house?"

Marinette's blush deepened. "Yeah."

"And not just in your house, but your room? Man, do your parents know about this secret boyfriend?"

Adrien's heart stopped.

Secret boyfriend?

 _Secret boyfriend_?!

No. Heck no. Who was this guy and what business did he have messing with Marinette?

"No!" Marinette shook her head. "He didn't leave a note."

Alya laughed. "Sounds like you two have a lot in common!"

Marinette swatted her shoulder. "Shut up!"

"Oh, and what did you say was in it? Flowers?"

"Roses," She replied, her blush returning in full force. She smiled dreamily and looked away. "The flowers of love."

Adrien was basically fuming at this point. The nerve! No way. This wasn't happening. Marinette would have told him-Chat Noir, that is- if she was seeing someone! She wouldn't have kept something like that a secret! Marinette didn't keep secrets ( _poor kid and his cluelessness, am I right?_ )!

"Man, I don't think I've ever seen you blush so much!" Alya laughed, shoulder shaking. "Girl, you have got to send me a pic when you get home. Any boy who's willing to get you all that stuff I need to know. Maybe he's got a brother..."

Marinette slapped her shoulder again but grinned anyway. They two friends walked up the steps and into the school, leaving Adrien to wallow in his volcanic anger as steam blew from his ears.

After several minutes of red hot fuming, he came to a conclusion: someone was getting visited by Chat Noir that afternoon, make no mistake.

Adrien didn't usually get jealous.

He usually had that type of emotion under control.

Usually would be the word to hit on.

But as he bounded across the roofs of Paris that evening, jealous was the main emotion in his brain and his heart. No way did his Princess have another Prince. And an even bigger no way did she not tell him about this secret boyfriend.

Right?

The familiar insecurity popped back into his thoughts. _She doesn't trust you. She would have told you if she really trusted you. You're not friends. She told Alya, didn't she? Why didn't she tell you? You're supposed to be best friends, right_?

Adrien shook his head and growled, his pace only quickening. He had to learn the truth before he came up with even more fantasies to muddle his good thoughts of Marinette and their friendship-relationship-thing.

He arrived at her balcony quicker than he expected and he didn't even have to knock on her window. Or maybe he didn't choose too, he couldn't figure out. He jumped down into her room without invitation or consent.

Marinette jumped, throwing her papers into the air and falling backwards out of her chair and hitting the floor with a thud.

Adrien felt a pang of guilt but pushed it aside. She deserved it.

"Ow." She rubbed her head as she sat up, making eye contact with him. "Well hello to you too, Kitty." She stood to her feet and started re-stacking her papers. "I have told you to knock, haven't I? I could have been naked or something."

Immediately after saying it, she turned bright red and her words became a jumbled mess. "Not that you would care or anything-I mean, it wouldn't matter that I was-you know what, I'm going to shut up... Nevermind. Forget I said anything. Let's start over." She ran a hand through her hair, sending it everywhere.

Adrien didn't need that. He was already distracted by her loveliness, a disheveled hairdo and dusty blush wasn't helping him stay mad at her.

"Who is it?" He said suddenly.

Marinette raised an eyebrow, her hand halting on her head. "What?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Adrien took a step closer, ignoring the fact that his tone held a sharp edge.

"Afraid I don't, Kitty Cat." She took a half step back. "Please do elaborate."

"This secret boyfriend of yours." He continued, taking another two steps. "Who is it?"

"How do you know about-?"

"Tell me!" His voice was reaching a yelling level and Marinette's eyes widened and she stared at him with something he had never seen before: fear. Something in his heart was telling him to stop, but his head was screaming for answers.

"I don't know how you found that out, but if it helps I don't know who sent it." She gave him an apprehensive glare.

"Don't lie." Adrien narrowed his eyes. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me."

"I didn't tell you because there is nothing to tell!" Marinette stared at him like he was crazy, which only fueled his anger. This was her fault, why was she getting mad at him? "I don't have a secret boyfriend! And don't look at me like that, you don't count!"

"Don't insult my intelligence, Marinette!" He felt a growl in the back of his throat and he felt another pang of guilt as she took several steps backwards, her back hitting the wall. "Just tell me the truth!"

"I am! I don't have a boyfriend, secret or no!"

"You keep saying that, but I don't believe you!"

"Chat, this isn't funny anymore!" Her voice was growing smaller by the second and she was shrinking away as he made his way closer to her.

"You think this is a joke?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Chat..." Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Chat, you're scaring me."

Adrien's eyes widened and he took a step back. Something in his heart cracked and he blinked. He glanced at Marinette, hiding in the corner, her eyes wide and brimmed with tears. Her lips were trembling and her hands were shaking.

He had done that.

He had scared her.

"Marinette..." His voice broke and he shook his head slowly. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... I was just... I'm sorry."

He heard footsteps and a gentle hand to his shoulder. He glanced over to find her standing beside him, but in a way that if she needed to make a break for it, she could. He hated himself for that, hated himself for making her frightened, making her scared. He had shouted at her. He had hurt her.

"Chat... the thing you're talking about..." She wasn't meeting his eyes and another shot of pain went through his chest. "It's on my bed."

His eyes didn't move from her face until it grew evident she wasn't going to meet his eyes and he finally looked to where the present lay, and his heart stopped for the second time that day.

It was his present.

She had gotten dreamy eyed over his gift.

She had blushed over his gift.

He had gotten jealous of his own gift.

A laugh bubbled up from his throat and he grabbed Marinette in a hug. "I'm sorry. Oh, God, I'm so sorry. I'm such a jerk! I got jealous over my own present! And then I yelled at you... Oh, Marinette please forgive me. I'm so sorry."

She didn't reply for a few moments and Adrien pulled away to examine her face. Her blue eyes finally gave him the pleasure of staring into their clear oceans, but a strange glint was in her blue hues. "That's your gift?"

He hesitated. "...Yes."

"Chat!" She slapped his shoulder, pushing him away and then pulling him back the next second for another hug.

A hug. Hugs are good.

"Thank you! And of course, I forgive you!" Her shoulders relaxed and she wiped her eyes. "It's lovely! I don't even know how you got these," She held up the shoot photos. "But they're amazing!"

She gently grabbed his hands and made him meet her gaze. "And I don't know why on earth you would be jealous. There's no boyfriend in my near future."

Adrien felt the smirk slide onto his lips. "None?"

Marinette rolled her eyes but raised an eyebrow and locked eyes with him. "Well, maybe one."

"I can work with a maybe."


	10. Bad Feeling

Adrien didn't like this feeling.

He didn't like it at all.

And he didn't even know what it was.

It had been there since he had left school. He didn't know what happened, but all he had seen was Chloe laughing at Marinette as she fled the school, ignoring Alya's shouts of protest. Ever since Chloe had found out about Marinette's crush on a boy at their school (he didn't know who), she wouldn't stop teasing her about it. And, to be honest, from what he had heard from Alya, it was getting pretty bad.

And now, as he scribbled down answers to his history homework, he couldn't get Marinette's tear stained face out of his mind. Oh, the anger he had felt when Chloe turned around, triumph in her eyes, he could have pummeled her right then and there. But he knew that wasn't going to happen, so he had proceeded to return home and punch his pillow until it tore in two.

And still, after all, that, he still had this bad feeling, as if he should do something about it. Checking his watch, he shrugged. He was planning to go see her anyway...

Adrien shook his head. What was he thinking? Marinette was the strongest, bravest, most amazing person he knew. She was beautiful and extraordinary in every way and nothing Chloe said would ever change that. In fact, she was probably talking to Alya over the phone and snickering at the rich girl's terrible insults.

He grinned at the thought. Yes, that definitely sounded like his Marinette.

"The answer to number twenty-seven is b," Plagg mumbled.

Adrien glanced down at the kwami. "What?"

"It's b," He repeated, taking a bite of his cheese.

"And how on earth would you know that?" the model asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"I was there," Plagg replied simply.

"I know you were with me in class today, Plagg. I take you every day." Adrien muttered, turning back to his paper.

"No, I mean I was there. As in I was in Rome when Nero was emperor."

Adrien's pencil stopped and his eyes grew to the size of UFO's. "Excuse me?"

"Dear God, why was I landed with a person who doesn't have ears? Cats are supposed to hear well..." Plagg rolled his eyes, giving Adrien the 'are you stupid' look. "I was in Rome when Nero was emperor. Really, how many times do I have to repeat myself to you?"

"You're telling me that you are over a thousand years old?"

"Four thousand, actually, but yes. You get the idea."

"You were around with the dinosaurs?"

"Lad, Ladybug and I almost caused the extinction once." Plagg sighed, his eyes misting. "Ah, the good old days."

"Ladybug was in Rome with you?" Adrien's smile was growing by the second.

"Yeah." His kwami suddenly grew very sad. "Yeah, yeah she was. You should have seen her. She looks great in legionnaire armor."

He could picture it. Oh, dear lord, his heart just started beating ten times faster. "Well, what happened?"

Plagg turned his mournful look on Adrien. "She died."

The boy's grin slid off his face as quickly as ice on a plate. "W-what?"

"She died. Saving Rome. She just... died."

Adrien had never heard the kwami so sad before. "N-no. That's not possible. Ladybug can't die."

"Fine. Be all logical then." Plagg's tone turned defensive and a bit harsh. "You're right. Ladybug, the magical creature, can't die. She's immortal. But the bearer, the person who is the vessel of Ladybug, can die. They're human. And... and my vessel at the time..."

Plagg sniffed and wiped the tears off his whiskers. "He was in love with her. Head over heels. Never have I seen two people so meant for each other in all my life. I mean-."

Adrien's phone began to buzz and his kwami stopped. "We are not finished talking about this," he said and grabbed the device and holding it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey, Adrien," Nino's voice filled his ears.

"Hey, Nino," Adrien replied, eyebrows raising. "What's up?"

"I know this might sound weird, but has Marinette contacted you at all?"

Curiosity spiked. "No. Why?"

"Well..." there was an element of concern in his tone.

"What is it, Nino?"

"Alya's been trying to call her all afternoon, and there hasn't been any response whatsoever. Her parents are out of town today and after what Chloe said to her... Alya's worried Marinette might do something rash."

Adrien's concern was building with each word his friend said. Swallowing, he managed, "Rash like what?"

"She's being dramatic. It probably won't happen."

"Nino, what did Alya say?"

"She said that she's afraid Marinette might get akumatized."

Nino had said it very fast and full of fear, but Adrien could understand it perfectly, and his heart filled with dread. How had he not thought of that?

"Nino, I'm going to have to call you back!" And he hung up. He turned to Plagg, who was staring at him with large eyes. "Plagg..."

"Time to go save a Princess." His kwami finished.

Adrien nodded, holding out his hand and letting the creature transform him into his alter ego. Once finished, he took a deep breath and bounded out the window.

He raced across the roofs of Paris as fast as he could, fear gripping him in a vice. No, no, no. No! Marinette would never slip into that darkness. She was too kind, too sweet, too perfect. An akuma would never be able to stand the light that emitted from her smile, the courage that came from her eyes.

No.

He fell to her balcony with a thud and stared down through the skylight, eyes wide. Marinette was backing away from something small. Something flying.

"No, no, no. Please..." Her back hit the wall and tears rolled down her cheeks as the akuma drew closer, and closer.

Adrien shouted something even he couldn't understand and began attacking the lock on the window. Of course, she would lock it. It would be today. Of all days.

Finally, he wrenched the window open and jumped into her room. He dashed over to her crouched body against the wall. "Mari... Mari, look at me."

No reply.

"Marinette?"

She lifted her face, and when her eyes met his he gasped, a sob threatening to escape his throat.

Her golden eyes crinkled with her sadistic grin. "I'm sorry, but Marinette has left the building."

Time to save Princess.


	11. Bad Feeling Part 2

Adrien didn't know what to do.

Two days. _Two days_. That's how long Marinette had been akumatized. Ladybug was nowhere to be found and Adrien was stuck. Because to take down a villain he had to at least physically subdue them, and he couldn't lay a hand on Marinette. He wouldn't.

So here he was, watching as Avenger stampeded through the streets of Paris, destroying as she went. Marinette's beautiful hair had changed to white and her sky blue eyes had turned to a combination of deep navy and a dash of hatred. He had tried to reason with her, tried to threaten Hawkmoth so that he would change her back, but nothing had worked.

So, now, here he sat in his bedroom, tears misting over the edges of his vision. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save Paris.

"Not much of a hero now, eh Plagg?"

The kwami hadn't eaten anything all day. He hadn't even touched his camembert. He hadn't left Adrien's side since they had found out Marinette had been overtaken, and the boy began to realize how much the small creature had been there for him.

"You're still a hero. You've always been a hero." Plagg said simply. "Just because you don't want to hurt your friend doesn't make you any less. Quite the contrary, actually. But... you are going to have to make a descision soon."

Adrien swallowed. "I won't."

"You have to. It's your duty. You have to put her down."

"NO!" he shouted, punching the wall beside him. The kwami just stared at him with sad eyes. "No. I won't kill Marinette."

"You think I want you to? Adrien, you have no idea how hard this is for me. Reliving a terrible nightmare all over again..."

He suddenly grew silent and Adrien lowered himself to the creature's level. "What are you talking about?"

Plagg sighed heavily. "Medieval England. The Black Death. It was a huge plague that took over the entire land and killed hundreds of people. Ladybug... she was akumatized then too. I-Black Cat I was at that time- had to... I had to..."

He couldn't finish, but Adrien understood. "Plagg, I'm so sorry. But I can't. I won't. Marinette's my friend."

"No," His kwami shook his head. Adrien looked at him, confused. "She is much more than just your friend. She's your soulmate."

Adrien's eyes widened and he blinked. "There's no such thing as soulmates. It's a fairytale."

"Stupid words of your father." Plagg shook his small head. "Do you love her?"

"W-what? No! No, I don't love Marinette! I'm in love with Ladybug, you know that!"

"Stop playing innocent. I know the way you look at her when she's not looking. The way you smile when she laughs. The way your heart swells every time she walks into the room. I'm not an idiot, Adrien." A small smile slipped it's way onto Plagg's face. "I've been through this before, you know."

Adrien thought for a minute. They had started out as nothing more than aquaintences. Then, slowly, as she let herself trust him a bit, it had turned into friends. Then, he realized, as he visited more and got to know her. As they stayed up watching goofy movies and playing games like Monopoly. As they decorated cupcakes and pastries in the shop below, it had turned into best friends. And then he was visiting at least 5 times a week and sometimes picking up a random flower on the way, calling her Princess when she opened the skylight for him. Comforting her when she needed it, and vice versa. Her telling him that even if his father didn't treat him right that she was his friend and that she would always be there for him. It went from not trusting at all to trusting with everything they had.

And, if he was honest, he did like her laugh. Heck, he adored her laugh! And her smile... oh, dear lord her smile! The way her eyes sparkled and they way she lit up when talking about stuff like her family or her fashion projects. How clever she was, her brilliance, her beauty. Everything about her made him feel... home.

Bang! Realization hit. "I love her."

"Dear God it took you long enough," Plagg mumbled.

Adrien heard another explosion rock the city and whirled around. "Plagg, we've got a Princess to save!"

Adrien raced across the roofs of Paris with a new determination. He was going to bring her back. He was going to be the knight in shining armor this time.

Skidding to a stop, his eyes landed on the new villain who was cackling atop the eiffle tower. Her white hair was painfully bright with the sun at her back and her deep blue eyes were home to a cold, sadistic glare. Upon closer inspection, he saw red on her suit, but in the oddest places: on her left knee, her stomach, trailing down her forehead and to her chin.

Wait... that wasn't supposed to be there.

 _Oh dear God_.

She was bleeding.

She had been hurt!

This was all his fault. If he had gotten there earlier...

 _Stop blaming yourself and save her_ , Plagg's voice said.

Adrien shook his head and took a deep breath, making his way towards the national monument with as much speed as he could muster. He landed as quietly as possible and hid in the shadows as Avenger talked to someone, he could only guess Hawkmoth.

"...And if she doesn't agree?"

"The girl is strong, but not that strong. In fact, her strength reminds me of a certain bug I have been meaning to squash. But she will not be able to resist a direct command. No one is that strong."

"Are you sure? Her body is already on the brink. Anything else might just stop her heart."

Adrien gasped. Obviously this wasn't a normal akuma. It was another kwami, or something like it, that had taken over Marinette's body and was controlling her. But it was so powerful that it was doing thing's that Marinette's body couldn't handle and it was... it was killing her.

He had to act quickly before her shape could get any worse. Sliding closer, but staying in the shadows, he waiting until Hawkmoth's holographic face disappeared before making any sounds.

Finally, he stepped out slowly. "Marinette."

Avenger whirled around, scowl in place. "Marinette isn't home right now. Why don't you leave a message, Alley Cat?"

"I don't think so. Her voicmail isn't working." Adrien snarled, beginning to circle her. She rolled her eyes but joined in as they paced opposite each other. "I know she's in there."

The villain laughed. It was a terrible, cold laugh and nothing like the sweet giggle he was familiar with. "In here? Oh, yes, she's in here alright. She can feel all the pain, she can see everything, hear everything, feel everything I feel. Oh, you should have heard her scream..."

Adrien almost pounced at the statement. Avenger noticed and smirked. "Oh, yes, Kitty. She didn't let me in willingly. I made her scream louder than I ever have anyone else. You see, I'm a minor Kwami, not one of the big ones like yours or Ladybug's. But I do have power, and I can hurt so much. Marinette knows this. She's felt it. "

"Let her go!" Adrien shouted, gripping his baton tighter.

"You see this?" She pointed to the wound at her head. "That's because she was struggling. This one," She gestured to the one on her leg. "Was because she tried to save a child. And this one... well, she'll die of blood loss from this one. This one is because she tried to take control and kill me. And by me I mean herself."

Adrien's eyes widened and he almost dropped his weapon. "Y-you MONSTER!"

Avenger laughed. "Yes! Heck yes, I'm a monster! And proud! Without your little Ladybug, Chat Noir, you can't win."

"Marinette, I know you can hear me. Please come back!"

"She's not strong enough, Silly Kitty!" the white haired villain smirked.

"Yes, yes you are, Mari! Please! You're the strongest person I know! You're brave and smart and beautiful! You're sassy and clever and are best at everything!" He took several steps closer and Avenger took a step backwards. "You're kind and compassionate and always care for others above yourself! You know me! I'm Chat Noir!"

"NO!" She screamed, holding the sides of her head, face contorted in pain. "NO!"

But, even as she spoke, he saw a several dark strands weave their way into her hair, then disappear again. He was getting to her!

"Please, Marinette! You know me! I'm the idiot who you climbed up a broken fire escape for! I'm the silly cat who you made a jacket for! I'm the boy that danced in the rain with you! You're the girl that told me you would always be there for me, and here I am, returning the favor! I'm here, Mari! Please!"

They were close now. So close that he could see the fear in her eyes. She blinked, and when she met his gaze again, he was greeting with sky blue.

"Ch-Chat?" Her voice was small and cracked, but still there.

"Yes, yes, it's me! It's me, I'm here! I-!"

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! STOP IT!" Her eyes returned to navy and her scowl replaced the smile. She backed up, her back hitting the wall with a soft thud. Her head was shaking furiously and her hands were clamped over her ears.

"Marinette! It's me! Please!" He crawled over to her, desperation in his voice. "I make terrible jokes and stupid puns all the time! I burned the cookies once and you laughed at me for, like, 20 minutes straight! You're my best friend, Marinette!"

He leaned down, meeting her eyes just as they began to morph into light blue. "I love you." And he smashed his lips on hers.

She stiffened for a long, agonizingly long minute before sighed into him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap and she linked her arms around his neck, one hand in his hair. Her lips were warm and inviting and he smirked as she moaned into his mouth.

Finally, both of them had to come up for breath, but Adrien held her close to him, resting his forhead against hers. Her heavy breathing overlapped his and she met his eyes. Never in his life had he been so happy to see that beautiful blue.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Adrien's heart cracked at the smallness in her tone. He leaned down to capture her lips again and she smiled against his mouth. He let one of his hands stray to her hair and untangled it from its usual pigtails, letting his fingers run through her dark locks. She hummed with pleasure and pulled away, eyes closed and cheeks red.

"I love you." Chat said quietly.

Her eyes snapped open wide. "What?"

"I love you."

Marinette stared at him before her features relaxed into a soft yet bewildered smile. "I love you too, Kitty."

Adrien's heart soared and he grinned, but before he could kiss her again, she closed the gap and beat him to it.

Well, after all, the Princess was supposed to kiss the Knight, wasn't she?


	12. 20 Questions Can Lead to Realizations

"What about 20 questions?"

Chat had been trying for an hour and a half to distract her from her latest project. He had tried poking, tickling, blowing on her neck, making annoying noises, singing off key, playing a song on her keyboard in the wrong pitch, tapping rhythms on every surface possible (including her), and whistling.

Nothing had worked so far.

"You can just answer them. It's fun and it's easy."

Marinettes sighed and rubbed the crease between her eyes. "Fine. You first."

"No, ladies first. I'm a gentleman."

"Chat, please go."

"Nope. I know how to treat my Princess."

"Chat."

"Nu uh. You go."

"Ugh. Fine." She put another pin into the fabric. "Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Duh," she rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the small smile from slipping onto her lips. "Your turn."

"Okayyyyyyyy." He clicked his thumb. "First crush?"

"Does my cat count?"

Adrien smirked. "Yes."

"Then my Kitty."

"You know, I can take that one of two ways." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"You dare take that the way I think you're taking it and I will not hesitate to smack you," She muttered, not bothering to turn around. The girl didn't have the decency to scold him correctly. Gosh.

"Man, someone's grumpy. I believe it's your go, My Lady."

For some unknown reason, she stiffened at the nickname but relaxed a moment later, leaving Adrien to wonder if he had imagined it. "Okay, um, what are your hobbies? Besides saving the world, I mean."

"Well," he began, smirking wildly. "I happen to have millions of girls fawning over me all the time. I spend most of my free time having to go through fan mail and various marriage proposals. The amount of rings I get in the mail is ridiculous."

Marinette chuckled, shaking her head. Adrien grinned. He had made her laugh while she was in one of her determined fashion moods. Check that off the bucket list and add a point to his list.

"I'm sure," She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she adjusted the sleeve.

"What?" He mocked being offended. "You don't think I'm handsome enough to receive fan mail from girls like you?"

"Oh, I do hope that girls like me have enough sense to not pine after boys they know they can't have." She shrugged. "As for the handsome part, I do believe you are quite handsome, Chat."

His eyes widened. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Is that your question?"

"Yes."

"Then yes. Yes, I do think you're handsome."

Adrien could feel his mouth hurting from the size of his smile. "As handsome as the model? What was his name... Adrien Agreste?"

"I do believe it's my question, Kitty Cat." Marinette raised an eyebrow and her lips tilted up in a smirk. He huffed in reply and she laughed. "Alright. Do you think I'm pretty? As pretty as Ladybug?"

Adrien's smile fell short. Marinette was his friend. He thought she was beautiful; and not just on the outside. But Ladybug... she was his partner. His teammate. He loved her. And she... she was amazing.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but-."

"You love her, and you think she's the world?"

Adrien glanced at her, eyebrows scrunched together. Her tone was so strange. It didn't hold any anger or jealousy, in fact, it possessed quite the opposite. She had finally turned around and she was giving him that soft smile that seemed so familiar, but he couldn't place where he had seen it. Her eyes glowed with admiration and when he met her sky blue gaze, he couldn't help but feel like he had seen that same look a million times.

"Yeah." He shrugged and chuckled. "Yeah, I couldn't have said it better myself."

She nodded and turned back around, picking up another pin and beginning to adjust the collar. "I believe it is your turn, Kitty."

Adrien thought for a moment. "Favorite animal?"

"I've always had a love of cats," She said fondly, sending a wink over her shoulder and giggling as he winked back.

"Well, I didn't know your little Mari could be so flirtatious. Down girl."

"Oh, shut up you."

"Make me."

"Oh stop it."

"It's your question. Go."

Marinette groaned and swatted his ears. "Hmm, I suppose I would love to know your favorite book series."

"No." Adrien shook his head, crossing his arms.

"Why not?" She turned around, her eyebrows furrowed.

"You'll think I'm a nerd," He replied softly.

Marinette chuckled. "Chat, have you seen me? I'm a bigger nerd than you'll ever be. It's a disease."

"Fine." He huffed, meeting her gaze as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Harry Potter."

"What? Didn't catch that."

"Harry Potter," He mumbled.

"What? Still can't hear you!"

"Harry Potter!"

She grinned broadly. "Same."

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Heck yes! He's a freaking badass! I mean, the story is amazing, the characters are phenomenal, and the ending is brilliant! Come on! Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Neville, Luna, freaking McGonagall and Fred and George! Everyone! Each chapter has you on the edge of your seat, begging for more and by the end of the book you're thinking about all the things you've learned from things like spells and potions to real life situations and good vs. evil! I mean, you fall in love with characters, you see that there is good and bad in everyone and that everyone is flawed it different ways. You see all the bad like war and death and suffering!" Marinette gave a breathy laugh and met his eyes. "But, in the end, good wins. Always."

"After all this time?" Adrien grinned.

She smiled. "Yeah. After all this time."

Adrien stared at her as she turned around again, resuming her project. It was a simple thing, a book series, and yet how she had described it was perfect. She had summed up everything great about it in just a few sentences and several exclamation marks. Her voice, the way her eyes lit up, her smile. It was so... familiar. They way she talked about good and evil, it all sounded like he had heard it before, but from somewhere else.

"Your turn."

"What?" He perked up.

"It's your question, Kitty."

His ring beeped and Marinette jumped in surprise. He grinned sheepishly as he waved his hand. "Looks like I've got to go, Princess. We still on for tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss a chance to kick your butt, Chat." She winked as he climbed through her skylight.

"One last question," He said quickly.

She nodded. "Yeah?"

"If-um-if you weren't into Adrien, and I wasn't into Ladybug-"

"Yeah, like that's going to happen."

"-would you consider going out with me?"

Marinette blinked at him, eyes wide. Then, after several agonizingly long seconds of Adrien completely rethinking his life, her lips slipped into a soft smile and she placed some dark strands of hair behind her ear. "Y-yeah. Yeah, I'd like that."

He grinned again, even larger than before and he feared his chin might break. Another beep broke the blissful silence around them and Chat winked. "Night, Princess."

"Night Kitty."

And he disappeared into the night.

Hours later, Adrien shot up from his bed, eyes wide.

The build.

The hair.

The eyes.

The smile.

The look of determination.

The 'good always wins.'

The way she laughed.

Ladybug.

Marinette was _Ladybug_.

 ** _Shit_**.


	13. Terrible Feelings

Dedicated to Canvis for her wonderful yet heartbreaking idea for an alternate ending to Bad Feelings...

Adrien didn't know what to do.

Two days. Two days. That's how long Marinette had been akumatized. Ladybug was nowhere to be found and Adrien was stuck. Because to take down a villain he had to at least physically subdue them, and he couldn't lay a hand on Marinette. He wouldn't.

So here he was, watching as Avenger stampeded through the streets of Paris, destroying as she went. Marinette's beautiful hair had changed to white and her sky blue eyes had turned to a combination of deep navy and a dash of hatred. He had tried to reason with her, tried to threaten Hawkmoth so that he would change her back, but nothing had worked.

So, now, here he sat in his bedroom, tears misting over the edges of his vision. He couldn't save her. He couldn't save Paris.

"Not much of a hero now, eh Plagg?"

The kwami hadn't eaten anything all day. He hadn't even touched his camembert. He hadn't left Adrien's side since they had found out Marinette had been overtaken, and the boy began to realize how much the small creature had been there for him.

"You're still a hero. You've always been a hero." Plagg said simply. "Just because you don't want to hurt your friend doesn't make you any less. Quite the contrary, actually. But... you are going to have to make a descision soon."

Adrien swallowed. "I won't."

"You have to. It's your duty. You have to put her down."

"NO!" he shouted, punching the wall beside him. The kwami just stared at him with sad eyes. "No. I won't kill Marinette."

"You think I want you to? Adrien, you have no idea how hard this is for me. Reliving a terrible nightmare all over again..."

He suddenly grew silent and Adrien lowered himself to the creature's level. "What are you talking about?"

Plagg sighed heavily. "Medieval England. The Black Death. It was a huge plague that took over the entire land and killed hundreds of people. Ladybug... she was akumatized then too. I-Black Cat I was at that time- had to... I had to..."

He couldn't finish, but Adrien understood. "Plagg, I'm so sorry. But I can't. I won't. Marinette's my friend."

"No," His kwami shook his head. Adrien looked at him, confused. "She is much more than just your friend. She's your soulmate."

Adrien's eyes widened and he blinked. "There's no such thing as soulmates. It's a fairytale."

"Stupid words of your father." Plagg shook his small head. "Do you love her?"

"W-what? No! No, I don't love Marinette! I'm in love with Ladybug, you know that!"

"Stop playing innocent. I know the way you look at her when she's not looking. The way you smile when she laughs. The way your heart swells every time she walks into the room. I'm not an idiot, Adrien." A small smile slipped it's way onto Plagg's face. "I've been through this before, you know."

Adrien thought for a minute. They had started out as nothing more than aquaintences. Then, slowly, as she let herself trust him a bit, it had turned into friends. Then, he realized, as he visited more and got to know her. As they stayed up watching goofy movies and playing games like Monopoly. As they decorated cupcakes and pastries in the shop below, it had turned into best friends. And then he was visiting at least 5 times a week and sometimes picking up a random flower on the way, calling her Princess when she opened the skylight for him. Comforting her when she needed it, and vice versa. Her telling him that even if his father didn't treat him right that she was his friend and that she would always be there for him. It went from not trusting at all too trusting with everything they had.

And, if he was honest, he did like her laugh. Heck, he adored her laugh! And her smile... oh, dear lord her smile! The way her eyes sparkled and they way she lit up when talking about stuff like her family or her fashion projects. How clever she was, her brilliance, her beauty. Everything about her made him feel... home.

Bang! Realization hit. "I love her."

"Dear God it took you long enough." Plagg mumbled.

Adrien heard another explosion rock the city and whirled around. "Plagg, we've got a Princess to save!"

Adrien raced across the roofs of Paris with a new determination. He was going to bring her back. He was going to be the knight in shining armor this time.

Skidding to a stop, his eyes landed on the new villain who was cackling atop the eiffle tower. Her white hair was painfully bright with the sun at her back and her deep blue eyes were home to a cold, sadistic glare. Upon closer inspection, he saw red on her suit, but in the oddest places: on her left knee, her stomach, trailing down her forehead and to her chin.

Wait... that wasn't supposed to be there.

Oh dear God.

She was bleeding.

She had been hurt!

This was all his fault. If he had gotten there earlier...

 _Stop blaming yourself and save her,_ Plagg's voice said.

Adrien shook his head and took a deep breath, making his way towards the national monument with as much speed as he could muster. He landed as quietly as possible and hid in the shadows as Avenger talked to someone, he could only guess Hawkmoth.

"...And if she doesn't agree?"

"The girl is strong, but not that strong. In fact, her strength reminds me of a certain bug I have been meaning to squash. But she will not be able to resist a direct command. No one is that strong."

"Are you sure? Her body is already on the brink. Anything else might just stop her heart."

Adrien gasped. Obviously, this wasn't a normal akuma. It was another kwami or something like it, that had taken over Marinette's body and was controlling her. But it was so powerful that it was doing thing's that Marinette's body couldn't handle and it was... it was killing her.

He had to act quickly before her shape could get any worse. Sliding closer, but staying in the shadows, he waiting until Hawkmoth's holographic face disappeared before making any sounds.

Finally, he stepped out slowly. "Marinette."

Avenger whirled around, scowl in place. "Marinette isn't home right now. Why don't you leave a message, Alley Cat?"

"I don't think so. Her voicmail isn't working." Adrien snarled, beginning to circle her. She rolled her eyes but joined in as they paced opposite each other. "I know she's in there."

The villain laughed. It was a terrible, cold laugh and nothing like the sweet giggle he was familiar with. "In here? Oh, yes, she's in here alright. She can feel all the pain, she can see everything, hear everything, feel everything I feel. Oh, you should have heard her scream..."

Adrien almost pounced at the statement. Avenger noticed and smirked. "Oh, yes, Kitty. She didn't let me in willingly. I made her scream louder than I ever have anyone else. You see, I'm a minor Kwami, not one of the big ones like yours or Ladybug's. But I do have power, and I can hurt so much. Marinette knows this. She's felt it. "

"Let her go!" Adrien shouted, gripping his baton tighter.

"You see this?" She pointed to the wound at her head. "That's because she was struggling. This one," She gestured to the one on her leg. "Was because she tried to save a child. And this one... well, she'll die of blood loss from this one. This one is because she tried to take control and kill me. And by me I mean herself."

Adrien's eyes widened and he almost dropped his weapon. "Y-you MONSTER!"

Avenger laughed. "Yes! Heck yes, I'm a monster! And proud! Without your little Ladybug, Chat Noir, you can't win."

"Marinette, I know you can hear me. Please come back!"

"She's not strong enough, Silly Kitty!" the white haired villain smirked.

"Yes, yes you are, Mari! Please! You're the strongest person I know! You're brave and smart and beautiful! You're sassy and clever and are best at everything!" He took several steps closer and Avenger took a step backwards. "You're kind and compassionate and always care for others above yourself! You know me! I'm Chat Noir!"

Avengers expression tilted just an inch but then returned to her proud smirk. "She's not coming, Kitty. She's gone. She buried so deep under all my power and anger and hate that she'll never come back."

"Then you're going to die too!" Adrien shouted. He had to stall her. He had to find a way to bring her back. "If she's dying then that means you can't hold onto her body for long! You're going to have to leave!"

The evil smirk grew. "Oh, stupid cat. It doesn't matter if she dies. True, it would be a terrible loss; so much spunk in this one. So much pain and hurt. She has so much on her shoulders and no one ever knows. Brilliant mind, creative spirit. She'd make a great villain."

Avenger shrugged, twirling her staff. "But I don't need her alive. If she dies, yes, I lose some strength, but I can still use her body, dead or not."

Adrien's eyes widened. There went his only victory. "How do I know you're not bluffing?"

"You don't." She grinned. "Isn't that scarier? You don't know whether I'm telling the truth or not. Do I really need her alive? Or can I function without her beating heart? Tis a fun little game, isn't it?"

"A game?" He took a step backwards, appalled. "You think this is a game?! PEOPLE HAVE DIED!"

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO!" she screamed back, cackle filling the air around them. The sadistic laugh echoed around the Eiffel Tower, surrounding every inch and filling his heart with even more dread. She was insane, crazy, and full of darkness.

Try. One more time. You have to. For Mari.

"Avenger-Mari, please. Don't make me do this." He pleaded, his voice cracking. "I know you can hear me. You have to stop her. Stop this."

The villain stared at him with a sympathetic smile. "Poor little boy. She wants me to tell you that she loves you. And that you will forgive her?"

"I want to hear it from her!" He yelled, his hands forming into fists. "Let me hear her say it!"

"She's not strong enough to resist me, Kitty Cat. She's going to die, and you're going to lose her. Forever."

"NO!" He jumped at her, whacking her head with his baton. The sound echoed around them and he felt his heart shatter a bit. He had hit her. He had hit his Princess.

"Oooh, Chat wants to play, does he?" Avenger grinned. "Fine. My turn."

She flipped over his head and swiped her staff underneath his feet. Adrien jumped just in time and began to climb the metal beams of the Tower. He heard her crazed laugh from below and knew she was following him.

Adrien emerged at the top and slipped into the shadows.

 _I can't do this_.

 _You have to_ , Plagg's voice said. _You have to or millions of innocent people are going to die_.

 _But I don't want to_ , Adrien pleaded. _She's my best friend_.

 _I know. Trust me, I know. And Ladybug was mine in England all those years ago. You have to make the sacrifice. Do what's best for others, not yourself._

 _Haven't I given enough_?! Adrien shouted. _I have given everything! Doesn't the universe owe me this one thing_!

But even though all his attempts to convince himself that there was another way, he knew deep down that there wasn't. He had to do this. He had to put her down.

Nothing could ever hurt him more that that realization did. No broken bone, no cracked jaw, no wound ever inflicted on him would ever pain him as much as that did. Because he loved her. He loved Marinette and he was going to have to kill her. For the safety of the world.

 _Plagg_?

 _I'm here, Adrien. You won't have to do it alone_.

Adrien swallowed and turned just as the villain jumped onto the same level. She met his eyes and grinned. "Thought you could get away that easily, Kitty?"

He didn't reply. Stooping down, he grabbed a broken metal cylinder from the rubble and gripped it tightly. It had a dangerously sharp point, sharp enough to impale someone's abdomen. He glanced at her and then down at the new weapon, blinking the tears out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said, voice quivering. "Mari, please forgive me."

Avenger's smile tipped and her eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

"I'm so sorry!" He croaked. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" And he charged.

But it wasn't that easy. Avenger dodged right in time and caught the metal bar in her hands, wrenching it out of his grasp. Adrien tumbled to the ground with a thud, his back hitting a railing.

He sat up slowly, and when he looked up at the villain, his eyes widened. Her hands were shaking and she was holding the rusty weapon just above her stomach. When her gaze met his, he saw only sky blue. Her sky blue.

"It's okay Kitty. I've got her."

Marinette.

"MARINETTE!"

She plunged the cylinder through her stomach and the most agonozing scream he had ever heard erupted from her throat. Everything seemed to go in slow motion. As Marinette fell backwards, the villain's outfit disappeared from her body, revealing her bloody and ripped clothes. Her hair returned to its beautiful dark color and her eyes shone with that blue he had come to adore.

She hit the ground with the sound of his heart shattering into a million pieces.

Adrien raced to her side, tears already streaming down his face. "Marinette, what have you done?!"

"I saved your life, you idiot." She whispered, clutching her stomach. "I did it so you wouldn't have to."

"But I was going to save you!" He shouted.

"No. You couldn't have s-saved me, Kitty." Her voice was becoming less and less audible by the second. "I made the sacrifice that I knew you couldn't. It's a hero's duty."

Adrien pushed her hair out of her eyes. "Come on, you have to get up! We have to get you to the hospital!"

He attempted to pull her up, but another terrible scream came and he dropped her back to the ground. "Please, we have to get you some help!"

"N-no help this time, K-Kitty." She coughed, blood dripping out the side of her mouth. "I have to tell you some-something."

"You are not saying goodbye." He commanded.

"No. No." She smiled softly. "I wanted you t-to know t-that I'm-I'm Ladybug. I-I though you had a r-right to know."

Adrien stared at her. No. No, that wasn't right.

That couldn't be right.

NO!

"Hello, Chat." She whispered, and as he met her eyes he could see it. All the courage, the determination, the selflessness. It was all there. How had he not seen it? How could he have been so blind?

"No." He sobbed. "No, no, no, no! No, you have to get up! Please! You can't leave! Paris needs you!" His voice cracked and he stroked her cheek. "I need you."

Marinette reached up and touched his cheek, fingers gently wiping away a tear. "Shh, shh. It's going to be okay."

"Yes, yes it is. We're going to get you some help! We... we..."

"No. Not this t-time, Alley Cat." She smiled softly and her eyeslids fluttered.

"Stay awake, Mari, or so help me I swear to God-"

"I love you too."

Adrien sobbed as she used the last of her strength to lean up and press her lips to his. It was so soft and gentle that he almost didn't notice it. But he wrapped his arms around her and kissed back with as much love as he could.

He held her like that, curled up in his arms, for what seemed like forever. His head was buried in her shoulder and his tears drenched her shirt.

He couldn't let her go.

He wouldn't.

Marinette tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. "Hey, it's okay. You'll be alright. T-take care of Paris for me."

"No. No, no,no. Stop it."

"And make sure t-that my p-parents know. Tell them I'm s-sorry."

"Marinette, so help me-."

"And Alya. S-she deserves to know too."

"Stop it!"

"Thank you, C-Chat. For everything you've d-done for me. All the talks, the h-hugs, the sweet com-compliments, and all your love. I'm sorry I d-didn't realize it sooner. I love you. I-I love you so much."

"YOU'RE SAYING GOODBYE! STOP IT!"

"Goodbye, Kitty. I love you."

Her eyelids fluttered to a close and her chest stopped moving. Her face paled and her heart stopped beating. Adrien sat there, unmoving. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be real. This was some terrible dream that he couldn't wake up from.

"No." He managed. "No. Please. You can't leave me."

She didn't respond. She would never respond. In fact, he would never hear her voice again. He would never hear her beautiful laugh or her see the blue of her eyes. He would never see her blush or hear her call him "Alley Cat." He would never make her laugh with terrible puns or spend two hours making cookies just so that they could eat them and watch Netflix. He would never receive another kiss on the cheek, a playful slap on the shoulder, or a sarcastic remark every again.

She was gone.

His Princess, his Queen, his Lady was gone.

His sobs filled the silence that hung in the air. Sadness was nothing compared to what he was feeling. His transformation had long since worn off and Plagg was huddled in her shirt, silently crying into the fabric so that Adrien wouldn't hear.

Because he had lost his best friend too. Sure, she would be back. She would return again to save the world in another vessel. But Marinette had been _the_ vessel. The perfect candidate for his lover. She was strong, brave, and kind. Just like Tikki. Her and Adrien had been the perfect pair.

And now she was gone.

"Please..." Adrien croaked. "Please don't leave me."


	14. Enough for Me

Adrien did _not_ get jealous.

No. No he did not.

So what was this? This feeling in his chest whenever he saw Nathaneal smiling at Marinette? This deep rumbling in his chest whenever he made her smile? Or laugh? The feeling that echoed through his mind whenever he leaned over to correct something on her paper or said something that made her smirk in that sarcastic way of hers.

Okay. Maybe he was jealous.

And he did _not_ like it.

Not one bit.

"Okay, so if I carry the two..." She said from across the table.

"And then you'll multiply it by seven." Nathaneal finished, nodding. He smiled as she met his eyes. "See, you've got this!"

Marinette blushed and gave him a fistbump. "Thanks, Nathaneal. I've never been that good at math."

"Don't say stuff like that. You're good at everything."

"That's not true! Have you heard me sing?"

"I'm sure you sound like an angel."

"I gaurentee that that statement is not true."

"Sure."

"And I surely can't draw as well as you!"

"Are you kidding me? You're an amazing artist! You can design clothes in a way that I will never be able to achieve."

"I bet you could design a sick outfit, Nathaneal."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"If you say so. I still think you could do it."

"Thanks, Mari."

Adrien's pencil snapped. He glanced down, not even noticing that he had been holding it so tightly. Beside him, Chloe jumped and squeaked. "Adrihoney!"

"Sorry."

Marinette looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He, in turn, decided it was best if he did not meet her eyes. Instead, he excused himself to the bathroom, placing the two halves of the pencil on the table and leaving as fast as possible.

He shut the stall door with a clang and leaned against it. _No one called her Mari except him. No one. He had no right_...

Plagg swept out of his jacket and raised an eyebrow. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in those green eyes, Adrien?"

"Shut up."

"She's allowed to have other male friends, you know."

"Nathaneal was flirting, Plagg."

"Your point?"

"We're dating!"

"No you aren't." The kwami replied. Adrien stared at him, anger flaring. The creature rolled his eyes and crossed his small arms. " _Chat Noir_ is dating Marinette. _Adrien Agreste_ is not."

The boy fumed. "We are the same person, Plagg!"

"What are you going to do? Walk in there and tell the Nathaneal boy to stop? You can't! Because you don't have any say over what Marinette does!"

"No..." Adrien walked out of the stall, a plan forming in his mind. "But Chat does..."

Adrien slipped into her room without making a sound. He inched towards her, being as quiet as possible. Only when he was close enough that his breath ghosted over her shoulder did he speak. "Hello, Princess."

Marinette jumped two feet in the air, whirling around with her eyes wide. When her breathing slowed and she realized it was just her crazy boyfriend, she rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder. "The heck was that?!"

"I was only proving that I can sneak up on my stupidly-wonderful- hearing girlfriend." He said innocently.

She rolled her eyes again but couldn't keep the smile from slipping onto her face. She turned around again, her back to him. Perfect.

Marinette started to talk about something but he wasn't really listening. He walked closer and placed a quick kiss to her neck. She immediately stiffened and straightened. "Ch-Chat..."

"Hmm?" He kissed her skin again, this time lingering a bit longer, pleased when a ragged sigh escaped her mouth.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

Pride surged through him at her stuttering. Instead of replying, however, he continued to spray kisses all over her neck and shoulder. Her breath began to pick up again and her skin was starting to grow warm. He grinned against her neck and planted his lips at the spot right below her ear.

A small moan came from her throat and he halted for a moment, pleasure flooding him at the sound. What was this?

Adrien tried it again and the same sound came from her mouth along with a soft and choked, "Chat."

 _Score_.

He continued this manuever until she finally whipped around and slammed her lips against his. He almost fell backwards by her force and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, pulling her flush against his chest. She moaned into his lips and he slid his tongue into hers, exploring every inch of her mouth. Her hands found their way into his hair and began to make a rhythmic path around his ears in a scratching pattern, soon earning her a purr.

She grinned and continued to meld her lips with his until they had to break for breath. Heavy breathing filled the now silent room and he smirked and rested his forehead on hers.

The rise and fall of her chest matched his and she smiled, eyes closed. "W-what... what was that for?"

"Is it a crime to kiss my girlfriend?"

She sighed into his arms even further. "I like the way you say that." She whispered.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow. " _Girlfriend_?"

She smiled wistfully. "Yeah. That one."

"You aren't even forming complete sentences now." He chuckled, eyes narrowing.

"You sound proud of yourself."

"I am."

"And why's that?"

"I proved that you still like me."

Marinette pulled away slightly so that she could meet his eyes. They were still glazed but her smile had dropped into a curous frown and she tilted her head. "And what one earth would tell you any different?"

"Well, you know..." He was suddenly very aware of himself and rubbed his neck, cheeks heating up.

"Chat, are you... do you think that you aren't good enough for me?"

Her voice was soft and sweet, just like her lips. "Forget it. It's ridiculous, I know. I-"

She cut him off with another passionate kiss. He sighed and his arms snaked around her back and tangled themselves in her hair. Both grinning, they pulled away.

"Don't ever, ever think that." She managed, her voice thick. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The way she said it, it sounded like she meant much more than just their relationship. And there was so much truth and sincerity in her tone that he knew she wasn't faking it. She wasn't lying to make him feel better.

And the way her eyes were sparkling with so much love and adoration struck his heart. Tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes and she rested her hands on his cheeks. "Chat?"

"No one has ever looked at me like that."

"Well, I'm glad I'm the first." She smiled and captured his lips again.

Needless to say, Adrien was no longer jealous. He knew that his Princess was all his.


	15. Adrien?

**Unrelated to other One-shots**

Chat swung his legs on the bannister, waiting for his Princess to join him on the roof. He glanced at the large clock in one of the windows across the street. 8:10. She was ten minutes late. Unusual.

He turned around, ready to knock on her trap door, but her black hair had already begun to appear at the opening.

"…the missing days, I guess." She was muttering, and he didn't know if she realized he was there. "And the fact that Chat is always there when he isn't. The thing with Rose and Adrien's shoe. I mean, it makes sense, right?" Her blue eyes were narrowed and her nose was scrunched up in concentration, and if she hadn't mentioned his real name and distracted him, he would have said it was adorable.

"He always makes those excuses too- _CHAT_!"

Marinette jumped 2 feet in the air, hands slapping over her mouth. The hero jumped too, feet landing on the roof with a thud, eyes wide. "Princess?"

"You're on time." she croaked, and her expression mirrored one of a deer caught in headlights.

"You sound surprised." He tried for a grin, hiding his wariness at her behavior. "I'm always on time. Believe it or not, I do enjoy your company, Princess."

"I have a question." Marinette said, almost cutting him off. Her blue eyes pierced his green ones, and he had a feeling she wasn't just looking at his eyes, but trying to dig further. She took two steps closer, close enough for him to see all the different hues in her irises, and tilted her head slightly downwards. Her expression was anything but joking. "And I need your honest answer. Can I count on you?"

Chat swallowed, eyebrows knitting together. "I will help if I can, Mari."

She nodded once, her lips pinched in a tight line. Slowly, she asked, "Are you Adrien Agreste."

His world stopped. "W-what?"

"Are you Adrien Agreste?" she repeated, this time less confident. "Under the mask, I mean."

Chat's brain wasn't working. It couldn't be. He hadn't heard her right.

Had he?

No. There was no way. He had been so careful. Replays of all the times he had failed to cover his tracks flashed against his eyelids.

Maybe not so careful.

Still, she couldn't know.

"Chat?" her voice was quiet, almost scared, and his eyes met hers again.

"I-I- you've got me mixed up with someone else, Prin-,"

"Chat." Marinette's voice was firm once more. "Are you Adrien Agreste?"

He couldn't possibly tell her, could he?

But then again, this was Marinette. If he couldn't trust her, then he couldn't trust anyone.

His shoulders fell with his gaze. "How did you figure it out?"

Instead of replying, she slapped a hand over her mouth again, and she stumbled backwards. Her blue eyes were wider than tea-cup saucers, and she grabbed at the flower pots to steady herself. Her gaze was scared, crazed almost, and her breath was quick and ragged.

Concern spiked inside him. "Mari? Mari, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god." She whispered through trembling fingers."

"Mari?"

"You're Adrien."

Chat walked towards her slowly as not to scare her further. "Yes, yes I am."

"I kissed you."

He halted immediately. "Pardon?"

"Oh my gosh, I kissed Adrien Agreste." She turned away, leaving him slightly shocked, and reality seemed to slip from beneath her. "I kissed Adrien Agreste."

"I'm fairly sure I would remember kissing you, Princess." Chat attempted to bring her back to him.

"Oh my gosh," her raven head whirled back to face him, and her eyes flamed with anger. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

Her volume sent him back a step. "Princess, what are you-,"

"All the times you've fought the akumas, you could have died!" Marinette's eyes were fearful, desperate. "What would we have done without you? what would _I_ have done without you? Ladybug can't save the city alone, Chat!"

The blonde advanced again, intent on calming her down. "Marinette, listen-,"

"That time with Volpina." She suddenly seethed. "You defended her! Oh, I knew it was hopeless to think I could amount to her!"

His heart pained. "Hold on a minute-,"

"And I _kissed_ you!" she covered her face with her hands. "I will never get over that, dear heavens."

"Marinette, listen to me!" he grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I sent you to protect Chloe." She whispered, horror in her blue stare. "I sent you to protect Chloe."

"You sent me?" Chat's brows were furrowed deeper than he believed possible. "What on earth are you talking about? Are you sick?"

"Oh my gosh." He didn't believe her eyes could grow any wider, but he was proved wrong. "When I told you to come protect me from Evillistrator, and you flirted with me. Adrien _flirted_ with me."

"You sent me to protect you? Princess, you need to go rest, you sound delusional." And maybe when you wake up you'll think this was all a dream.

"You've fought at my side for 3 years and I had no idea."

Her voice was tiny, almost inaudible, but he was close enough to make it out.

"Fought…?" he asked quietly, his own eyes widening with the start of a realization, and he immediately caught her gaze again. "Wait,"

Marinette jerked out of his arms. "I didn't mean to say that."

"Hold on-,"

"Forget everything I said." She backed towards the trap door, ready to escape.

"No, Marinette, don't leave-," Chat heard the urgency in his own voice. She couldn't leave, not now. Not when he was just having an epiphany.

"I'm sorry, just-just forget everything that just happened." Marinette turned around, ready to jump down into her room and die from embarrassment no doubt, when his hand reached out and caught her arm.

Chat twirled her around and kept her in place as his eyes searched. Searched for something, anything, that would prove him right. That would end his curiosity.

And then suddenly, everything did.

Everything about her proved him right.

Her smile, her eyes, her freckles. The way she laughed. Her confidence. Her curiosity and her kindness and her courage.

All of her.

All of her was the proof.

Oh, he was an idiot.

"My Lady?"

Marinette gasped, and her eyes were misting over. His heart clenched at the tears that shone against her cerulean irises. "Bugaboo? Is-is it you?"

He had to be sure.

Oh, God, please let it be her.

Her eyes crinkled back in a teary smile. "Hello, Kitty."

Chat dissolved in her arms, wrapping her securely in his embrace. He held her so tightly he was sure it was hurting her, but she didn't complain. On the contrary, her hands linked behind his neck, pulling him impossibly nearer, and he could feel her breath on his skin, and he shivered.

"Marinette." He purred.

"Adrien." She returned.

Her laughter accompanied his and he hugged her unbearably tighter until she pushed him away to breathe. "Hello, Kitty." She repeated, quieter, gentler, almost as if it was something that would save her life.

And maybe it was, for he knew her name had saved him many a time.

"Hello, Ladybug." He returned, just as sweet. "God, I'm so glad it's you."

"You are?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Undoubtedly so." Chat replied. He released his transformation, and her gaze softened even more, hands reaching up to mess up his sleek blonde bangs.

"If I had done this before, I would have known you were Chat much earlier." She giggled.

Oh, that giggle. He should ask if that could be his ringtone.

"I am so happy it's you." he repeated, blush dusting his cheeks.

"You said that already." Marinette pointed out.

"And I will say it again until I feel it's enough." he answered.

She smiled softly, and he fell in love all over again. It was her turn to pull him against her tightly, and her lips grazed his ear. "You are enough, Adrien. I promise you, you're enough."

He buried his nose into her hair and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Ladybug."

"I love you, Chat Noir."

 _Oh, God, please let me hear that for the rest of my life._

"Would you like some cookies?" she asked, as if this wasn't the best moment in his life and he could live off it forever.

An excuse to spend time with his Lady? "I would adore some cookies."

Marinette giggled, pulling away, but intertwining her fingers with his and walking towards the trapdoor, Adrien at her heels.

"Now what is this about you kissing me?"

She laughed, a lovely sound. "I'll make sure you remember it this time."

His cheeks grew darker, and he sighed happily.

 _Man, he loved that woman._


End file.
